SSX Snow Gods: Second Heat
by The Drum Kero
Summary: FINISHED! Part 2 of SSX Snow Gods Trilogy. Drum has been framed for what happened in he and Zoe's race. Allegra seems to have feelings for Viggo. Will Moby get away with what he has done? ...Did Drum and Zoe REALLY do it?
1. Speculation

**AN: **Surprise Surprise. Welcome to the second installment of arguably one of the best SSX Fan fictions ever. **This is a sequel to "SSX Snow Gods: Frozen Hearts" so if you haven't read that, go read it first.**

_When we last left the SSX roster, Drum had just been framed for sabotaging a race. Allegra threw away her friendship with Viggo for JP, Psymon is stuck between two situations, Eddie is growing more and more jealous of the two men Elise pines after, Nate and Atomika, and Zoe seems to have found a love interest in Drum._

_Will everything turn out well as planned? Looks like we are about to find out._

Disclaimer: You have been here long enough, you know what's gonna go here.

SSX Snow Gods: Second Heat - Rated PG-13 for language, violence, partying, rating may go up in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Speculation 

"I still can't believe he did it." Mac sighed, sitting on one side of the trolley as it crawled up to Peak 2.

"I refuse to believe he did it." Yuri nodded, not really talking to Mac, just thinking out loud.

"I dunno...he is kinda shady."Griff said with a matter-of-factly tone to it, Kaori just shook her head.

"He is so nice! He wouldn't do something like that? Would he?" Kaori whispered.

Drum had been accused of sabotaging the Snow Gods Challenge between he and Zoe, it was the talk on everyone's lips.

"No way, I mean. The guy is genuine; he really wouldn't need to stoop that low to beat Zoe." Mac defended, "And even then, if he really did do it, wouldn't he of just finished the race and won it for himself?"

They all thought about it, Griff was the first to break the silence.

"Plus, Zoe and him did fuck." Griff said, snickering, Yuri, Mac, and Kaori gave him a good smack across the head.

"What!? They did!" Griff shook, still laughing.

"We don't know that for sure!" Kaori said, blushing like she always does when a subject like this comes about.

"I mean...they MIGHT of...then COULD have...but...we don't know!" Kaori covered her cheeks waiting for anyone to jump in on the conversation.

The trolley rolled to a stop, Allegra, Viggo, and Moby and Eddie were already there.

"Well, besides all of that. We gotta race to do." Mac jumped off, strapping his board on and coasting to the starting line.

Rahzel could be heard over the loud speaker, the audience getting louder by the second.

"Welcome to Ruthless Ridge!" Rahzel yelled,

The riders all took turns waving to the crowd as they popped up on the big screen, and the ready lights began to flash. Even though they were friends off the snow, they knew that on the snow anything was legal, and all that mattered is that they won.

Red.... Yellow.... Green

They were off! Moby took a quick lead, pushing Viggo out of the way.

"Come' on!" Viggo yelled after Moby, pushing himself up.

"No way in hell I am losing another race, not this time!" Viggo leaned into the slope, gaining speed; he passed up Griff, much to his discontent.

"Son of a..." Griff muttered as everyone took the first jump, he could see all of the first leg of the track, Moby had an uncanny lead.

Mac was catching up to Allegra, keeping at her side so she wouldn't blow snow in his face. Eddie wasn't far behind, grinding a log and taking the high route.

"Aaah!" Yuri yelled, tumbling over in the snow, Viggo darting past her.

"Sorry, babe! You were just in my way!" Viggo called back to her, coasting right into another jump.

Moby was all smiles, he took a chance to look behind him and he saw that he had the race won. He turned around and saw something that made his heart stop cold.

Psymon.

Moby coasting his board to the side, hard.

"What in the bloody hell are you doin' on the track!?" Moby yelled at Psymon.

Psymon didn't say a word, Mac just speed past Moby.

"Well, aren't ya gonna get out of the way? "Moby yelled again.

Psymon again, didn't say anything, Eddie blew past him.

"...Whateva!" Moby watched as now Viggo of all people blew past him.

Viggo looked back and Moby, "Why in the hell did he just stop in the middle of the race...and who in the hell is he talking to?" Viggo shrugged, and pushed on.

Moby was just about to coast off, when he heard an ungodly scream from behind him; he turned around just in enough time to see Griff damn near take his head off with a flying punch to the head. Moby landed flat on his back, looking up and Griff skid off, laughing hard.

Moby then realized no one was in the middle of the track, he had been imagining the whole thing. Had he lost his mind?

When the race was all said and done, Moby finished in last place, right behind Yuri. Moby took off his board and was furious. He made a hot streak right for Griff.

"What is your problem, boy!?" Moby pushed Griff hard, causing him to fall over.

Griff got a face full of snow, and stood back up.

"What in the hell are you talking about!?" Griff yelled.

"What in the hell is up with you clockin' me back thea!?" Moby yelled, throwing off his racing helmet.

"That love tap? Pfft. All is fair in snow and ice." Griff gave a smirk.

"I just did to you what all of you did to me last year, and it felt SO good."Griff smiled, he almost looked like Psymon.

Moby grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, damn near lifting him up.

"You eva touch me again and I will rip ya bloody eyes out!" Moby shook him; Griff kicked his feet and got Moby square in the nuts. Moby dropped him like a sack of hammers.

"OI!!...You...son...of...a..." Moby recovered, and ran straight for Griff, Eddie and Mac tackled him to keep him down.

"DUDE! NOT HERE MAN! NOT HERE!" Eddie yelled, straining to keep Moby down.

"If Rahzel finds out someone else is messin' up, we are all gonna be in it deep, dude!" Eddie continued to plea with him, Moby fighting against him.

Griff stood near Kaori and Yuri, taunting Moby.

"Come on! Let him up!" Griff made little boxing imitations.

Moby calmed down, and Eddie and Mac let him stand.

"A'ight little grommet. Ya want to play like that? Fine then. Why dontcha put ya money where ya mouth is?" Moby whispered, almost in a grave tone.

Griff looked at him oddly, "I don't have any money." Griff said.

"Aye, of course you don't. But I have this." Moby pulled out his Snow God pass.

"Ya think ya ready to play with the big boys, why dontcha try to take this from me?" Moby give a sinister grin.

Everyone sat silent; a challenge had just been put down. Griff didn't know what to say.

* * *

JP ran into the lobby, speaking rapid-fire French into his M-comm. 

Elise and Nate looked at each other with dumbstruck faces, Atomika sitting on the other side of the room.

JP hung up his M-comm.

"Allo! Looks like we have anudder Snow Gods challenge" JP looked at the lot of them.

"Another one? Who is it this time?" Atomika sat up.

"Allegra tells me zat Griff has challenged Moby for his Snow God pass" JP plopped down on the couch. Elise made a whistle.

"Griff vs. Moby? Mr. Puberty has no idea what he just got himself into. Moby is gonna rip him to shreds." Elise took a cheap chance to rest her head on Nate's lap. Nate, oblivious to Elise's movements, had just sat up, sending Elise's head crashing into the couch.

Atomika let out a loud snort, and then covered it up with a sneeze.

"Not necessarily," Atomika started, "JP, did she tell you who challenged who? Like who came up with the idea?"

JP nodded, "It was Moby's idea."

Atomika snapped, "Damn. If Griff would have put up the challenge, then he would have gotten to choose what type of race it will be."

Elise shrugged, "Moby would smoke him either way."

Atomika looked up, "Nah, I got confidence in my man Griff."

Elise looked back at him, "Come on, really now. Little puny Griff? No way."

Atomika smirked, looking to see if Nate's attention was away from them.

"Okay then, how about we put a little bet on this?" Atomika sat down next to her.

Elise thought about it. "What's the bet?"

"If Griff wins, you snowboard in a bikini." Atomika set the bait...

Elise laughed, "Just a bikini? Sure. You're on. But if Moby wins, me and you head into town for a day." Elise took the bait, and fell right into his trap.

Atomika faked being shocked, "Me...you...a date?...Oh...geez...well...sure, I guess." Atomika held out his hand, Elise took it, and then shook on it.

JP looked on, "I am ze witness! I shall make sure that you two keep your word." JP nodded.

Atomika got up, and began to walk away. "Welp, gotta slopestyle to get to. Taking Drum's place. Oh...and Elise?"

Elise looked up.

"Make sure to wear a thong." Atomika grinned, walking away.

* * *

Zoe was in the weight room, lifting some dumbbells with her arms, hard rock music playing in the background. 

"Yo!" Psymon yelled, she didn't hear him.

"YO!" Psymon yelled again, and then kicked the stereo over.

Zoe looked up, "What the hell is wrong with you?" she dropped the dumbbell, cracking her knuckles. She looked up to see Psymon.

"Oh, you." Zoe returned to lifting her weights. "What do you want?" Zoe grumbled.

"What? I guy can't check on his ridin' partner?" Psymon plopped down on a weight bench, and began bench pressing. "You feelin' okay?"

Zoe hesitated, and then dropped the dumbbell. "What in the hell do you think?" Zoe stood up, grabbing her crutch.

Psymon looked over, "Don't you walk away. You haven't been talking to anyone since you and Moby fell out, now you ARE gonna talk to me." Psymon didn't even sit up; he knew Zoe wasn't going to go anywhere.

"So, what's eating you? Drum?" Psymon grinned; he meant the line to be perverted as possible. Zoe looked at him with a bit of anger, then plopped back down.

"Actually, yeah." She said, causing Psymon to drop the bar right onto his chest.

"AH!" Psymon pushed the bar off "You mean you two actually!?"

"That's none of your damn business! I am just saying...well...I don't know if he really did it or not..." Zoe sighed, lifting her weight.

"So, you like him, dontcha?" Psymon rubbed his chest.

"I guess...but again, it's none of your business." Zoe gives a small flash of a smile.

"Ey, I know its none of my business, but I gotta look out for ya." Psymon cracked his neck.

"I dunno...if he did do it...I might not be able to trust any of you around here anymore." Zoe grunted, lifting the weight.

Psymon hesitated, "What would you do to the person that did do it?"

Zoe thought about it, and lifted the weight even higher.

"I would snap his fuckin' neck." Zoe said it with a somewhat demonic undertone.

Psymon looked a bit odd, and then followed up.

"What if you knew someone else knew about it, and they didn't tell you?"

Zoe threw the weight across the room, smashing the already kicked over stereo.

"I would do even worse to him." Zoë muttered.

Psymon grinned. Zoe looked at him, and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you know, Stark?"

"Me? Nothin'." Psymon liked perfectly.

"...You sure?" Zoe asked, sensing something was up.

"Positive. Seeya. Gotta race to do." Psymon jumped up, and headed out of the room.

Zoe sighed, looked around, and went back to lifting her weights.

* * *

Drum sat down on a hard couch, fiddling with his M-comm. 

"Come on..." His M-comm wasn't getting any signal.

"Son of a...." Drum threw it against the wall, shattering it.

Rahzel opened the door, looked at the broken M-comm, then back at Drum.

"You know, you are going to have to pay for that." Rahzel sighed.

"You know I didn't do it, Rahzel." Drum cut right to chase.

"Hey, I don't know anything. But Pete said he saw you, so we have to take that into account." Rahzel sat next to him on the hard couch.

"Well, its time for you to go in front of the Council. You are going to be in for a lot of questioning. You up for it?" Rahzel looked at him.

"Innocent until proven guilty, right?" Drum stood up. "What do I have to lose?" Drum opened the door, and walked out.

Rahzel stood up, "Your SSX Contract, that's what."

* * *

**AN:** Weeeeeelll, there it is. The first chapter of the second installment of Snow Gods 2. I hope you all liked it. I am going to try to crank out chapters as fast as possible this time. I don't plan on taking a year to do a fic like the first part. 

You all know the drill. Read and Review.


	2. Sex, Lies, and Mcomms

**AN: Whoo! Crankin' out chapters as fast as I can! Just a clarification people. For SG2, it is solely a Drum Kero production. Even though Yuri is and will be still in the story, I have gotten permission from Parry beforehand to keep her in it, but Parry is no longer working on this story. Also, at the moment the ONLY three couples are Mac/Kaori, Griff/Yuri and Allegra/JP. So don't jump the gun going on and on about Elise/Atomika.**

**Well, now that I have said what I have wanted to say...CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sex, Lies, and M-comms.**

"Mmm..." Allegra moaned softly, under the covers with JP. JP and her clothes could be seen thrown around the room. Allegra popped her head out from under the covers, her face a deep red and beaded with sweat.

"Jean...wow...just...whoa." she barely panted out. She lifted the covers and looked down at JP. JP...didn't look happy.

"What do you mean wow? You call THIS wow!?" JP wasn't doing anything...he was just giving her a foot massage. There they were both naked...but nothing was happening.

"Mmm...Yes...right there." Allegra tilted her head back, JP yawned.

"Why can't we just..." JP started, but Allegra finished.

"I told you, I'm not ready for that yet." Allegra said, sounding like she had repeated that many times before.

JP threw her foot down into the bed.

"Then why in ze hell are we naked!?" JP threw his shades down. "Look at me! I am ready! He is ready! YOU are ready!"

"Jean...it wasn't my idea to get naked. It was yours." Allegra pulled the cover up to cover herself. "Besides, you got naked first. I didn't want to leave you alone in the room like this."

"...So you have me rub your feet?" JP thought about it...

"....WHAT ZE FUCK!?" JP stood up, wrapping a towel around him.

"...I am going to bed! Talk to me in the morning!" JP put on his shades and left, speaking rapid French cusswords on the way out.

Allegra sat there, alone.

"...Idiot!" she thrusts her palm into her forehead and laid back on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl!? I mean, you have a hot French guy RIGHT THERE and you make him rub your feet!?" Allegra slapped herself again.

"You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness." someone from the door spoke.

Allegra blushed already; she looked up at the door. Viggo stood there, hand over his eyes.

"I'm not peeking. I just need my spare board. Rahzel doesn't want anyone using the ones in the shed...seeing how this used to be my room, I sorta left it here."

Allegra didn't speak, she just looked at him.

"What? I said I'm not peeking." Viggo said, not hearing a response.

"...You're talking to me again?" Allegra said, sounding a tad bit surprised.

"I don't hold grudges for too long. Board please?" Viggo spoke, trying to keep his cool.

"But...you acted like you hated me." Allegra kept a steady flow of questions.

"I did."Viggo answered flatly.

"...But..." Allegra.

"Yes, Butt. Elise has a huge one. Can I have my board please!?" Viggo yelled, tired of holding his hand to his face.

Allegra slid his board out from under her bed and slid it to his feet.

Viggo picked it up with one hand, and turned to leave.

"Viggo!..." Allegra started.

"What?" Viggo responded, his back still to her.

"...Why were you so angry at JP in the first place? I mean...its not like...I mean...I didn't like him until that day...he just looked so heartbroken...and I didn't know you have--"

"Had." Viggo interrupted.

"...had feelings for me." Allegra finished. Remembering how they used to be so close they could finish each others sentences, he had just used that to almost crush her.

Viggo let out a small chuckle.

"It was all part of his plan, Allegra... All part of his plan." Viggo walked away.

Allegra looked down at her Snow God pass, even though she was naked, she still wore it.

"...His plan?"

* * *

Drum sat down in the hard steel chair, looking at a mirror in front of him. He knew what was on the other side, it was the elusive SSX Council, and no one really knew who they were, since they have never seen their faces.

"Do you know why you are here?" A gruff manly voice rang over a loudspeaker.

"To plead innocent." Drum spoke calmly; he didn't want to walk in there acting like a raving lunatic. A woman voice rang in next.

"Innocent? We have evidence against you." she spoke in an almost sing-song voice.

"One of our esteemed employees says that he saw you near the board shed the night before the competition.

"That's not true." Drum spoke again.

"But, is it true that you and one, Ms. Zoe Payne had a verbal altercation earlier that night?" A younger mans voice this time, couldn't have been out of his 30's.

"Well....that part is true, but from what I hear that is commonplace." Drum nodded his head, "and I doubt you would really want to trust Powder Pete, he seems like he can be easily swayed."

The girl snickered, "Pete has been swayed before, but this matter is serious. A life was at stake." she grew a serious tone. "If you claim it was not you, where exactly did you go after the altercation?"

Drum thought about it, where did he go?

"...I remember. I went outside to blow off some steam, and I remember getting hit in the head with a water balloon." Drum grumbled, "Griff was on the roof, dropping them down on whoever left and entered."

The girl voice laughed again. The gruff voice cleared his throat. "Go on."

"After that, I went took a free ride down Mix tape Mania on Peak 1, you know, the new Showoff course?"

"I am familiar with it." the young voice spoke, "Do you have any proof of this?"

"How in the hell would I prove I did a free ride? Its not like I can go back and check my tracks, those are probably long gone." Drum sighed, and then thought of something. "Wait a second."

Drum stood up, reaching deep into his pocket, looking for something.

"We would advise you keep your hands out of your pockets, Mr. Williams." The gruff voice said with urgency.

"Just hold on, A-ha!" Drum pulled out his Peak 1 Pass, which had marked any track he had been on since the start of the season.

"As you can see here, two days ago I went on a free ride on Mix tape Mania. Pete even stamped my card." Drum smiled...then looked confused.

"Wait a second..." the girl voice said, the young voice chimed in. "Pete stamped your pass, you say?"

"Yeah, either Pete stamped it or he has a twin he hasn't told you two about." Drum looked very confused. The gruff voice rang in loud.

"It seems you were indeed set up, Mr. Williams. It looks like we need to have a talk of trust with one of our 'trusted' employees."

Drum stood up, ready to leave.

"Not so fast, Mr." The young voice beeped, "We aren't done with you yet."

Drum sat back down, "Now what? Its obvious I am innocent."

"Still, Rahzel has brought it to our attention that you and Mr. Jones are not on the best of terms, there have been complaints of many fights between the two of you."

Drum shrugged his shoulders, "I never started any of them"

"Don't be so defensive so early. Hear us out." blurted out the lady voice.

"We do realize that Mr. Jones can be somewhat...impulsive." The voice cleared its throat, "But that still does not give you two the right to duke it out whomever you see fit."

"You are talking to me like I was the one who decided to make jokes the first time he saw me?" Drum said, sighing.

"Nonetheless, we believe that if this continues, we will not be able to ensure the safety of the rest of our SSX roster…or the two of you if all of this fighting continues." The young voice said, almost begging.

"So, at recommendation of Rahzel, we have decided to keep you both on probation." The gruff voice said, "Which means, if we have another complaint about you two fighting in the lodge, than you both will be suspended until further notice."

"But don't get us wrong. As long as the two of you have a board strapped to your feet, and are on snow, then its all far." The girl voice chimed in, sounding happy about it.

"So…I can't fight with Moby anymore…unless it's on the track, gotcha. Gotcha. Now, what about this thing with Zoe?" Drum asked, more concerned about his situation.

"We have come to decision that if you are indeed innocent in this whole thing, than you will still be allowed to keep contact with her, but, do not believe that this case is closed. It is just postponed until we can question Powder Pete on his motives." Gruff Voice said.

"You are dismissed." The three of them said at the same time, at that point. Rahzel opened the door to let him out.

"So, you're innocent. That's good to hear." Rahzel said, walking alongside Drum. Before Drum could reply, the door to the complex opened up. Psymon Stark stood in the doorway. Rahzel looked at him with a slight squint in his eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Stark?" he asked bluntly.

Psymon grinned at him, he didn't say a single word, he just walked past the two of them, and into the conference room. Then closed the door behind him.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Rahzel turned around; he stormed back to the conference room door, only to find it locked. He banged on the door.

"STARK! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Rahzel yelled, he didn't like Psymon's motives.

No one answered.

Rahzel threw his baseball cap down.

"I am going to get to the bottom of this, right after I take you back to the lodge…come on, let's go."

* * *

It was night time at The Lodge; the stars in the sky were blinking down upon Yuri and Griff, who were sitting on the roof watching the stars.

"…Griff…ah…slow down…" Yuri playfully pleaded with Griff, who was kissing down her neck. Yuri playfully pushed him aside.

"Alright, Alright…" Griff laughed, pushing her back.

"You know…I would of never thought you would of turned into…you know…this." Yuri looked at Griff, he was still 'gothed out', but she was slowly embracing his style of clothing as well. She now wore some of his bracelets; she was particularly fond of one of his. It was half of a pair of handcuffs, Griff wore the other half.

"You mean…what? My new style of clothes?" Griff looked confused, rubbing his thumb over Yuri's hand. "It's just something I liked, I thought I needed a little of a change…no more cutesy lollipop stuff anymore." Griff kisses her softly on the lips.

"I know…and…I think…now that you have matured a bit…" Yuri blushed; she was at a loss for words.

"Um…I guess…what I am trying to say is…um…I love y—"

At that point, the trap door of the roof sprung open, an afro peeked above it.

Yuri and Griff both groaned.

Eddie peeked above, the trap door.

"Aw, crap. Sorry…" Eddie was about to peek back down.

"Nah, its okay. You aren't interrupting anything." Yuri blurted much to Griff's dislike.

"Oh..In that case…" Eddie hopped up onto the roof, carrying a stack of Pizzas. Griff's pout quickly turned into a smile. Eddie sat between the two of them, pacing them a slice.

"So…Griff…you have a challenge tomorrow." Eddie started.

Griff nodded, "Yep. Gonna kick his ass, too." He nudged Eddie softly.

"Swee—what the hell?" Eddie began to say, and then looked out into the snow.

Yuri and Griff had no idea what he was talking about.

"…What?" Yuri blinked, looking around.

"Look…right there…over there by the van" Eddie pointed, two bodies were sitting atop of it. Close.

"..Who are they?" Griff squinted. "One of them has big tits…Oh! Elise!" Griff snapped his fingers, "…Nate!?"

Eddie threw his slice of pizza.

"Oh COME ON! What in the hell do those two have that I don't!?" Eddie growled, grabbing a pebble from the top of the roof.

Yuri and Griff sniggered a bit, thinking of at least fifty things each that Eddie lacked.

Eddie balled the pebble up in his hand, and threw it below…

Nate was showing Elise a picture album of his home.

"This is my dog, Noodles." Nate grinned.

Elise had somehow managed to get close enough to Nate to where she could rest her head on his shoulder; the girl never gave up in trying to break the two men.

"Mmhmm…he is cute…kinda like you." Elise smiled.

Nate was clueless to her motives; he turned the page…then got clocked in the back of the head with a pebble.

"OW! Son of a…who in the hell?" Nate looked around, the first place he looked was the roof of the Lodge, and he didn't see anyone. Soon as he turned his head, two heads and an afro peeked just above the edge of the roof, laughing their asses off.

* * *

"Mr. Stark." The young voice said.

Psymon wasn't sitting in the chair, he opted to stand.

"You all called me here." Psymon threw the notice down, "Urgent Message and such…now, what the hell do you three want with me?"

"It has come to our attention that as of yesterday, you have been involved with SSX for four years." Gruff voice read, followed by woman voice.

"That puts you in line to be a veteran." She spoke softly.

Psymon shrugged, "So? I have been a veteran since the start of this circuit."

"No…you seem to not understand…" the young voice chimed in.

"Most of your teammates…Elise Riggs, Moby Jones, Zoe Payne, Mac Fraser, Kaori Nishidake…they have all been here for four years as well." He continued.

"So?" Psymon repeated.

"…They are all also Snow Gods." The Gruff voice said.

"Yeah, get to the point." Psymon looked bored.

"…What we are trying to say is…" the woman voice started, the door opened. The two SSX Officials walked in, carrying a wooden box, they opened it in front of Psymon, and it was a gold card with his name on it.

"Psymon Stark, the SSX Council would be honored to award you, for your four years of entertainment in the SSX Circuit, a Snow God Pass." The three of them said together.

Psymon picked it up, and looked at it…

"So…you are trying to say…"

"Exactly" the young voice said, "Psymon Stark, you are now a Snow God."

Psymon looked at his reflection in the gold.

"Well, I'll be damned." He laughed.

* * *

**AN: Booyah! Another chapter down and out. How much do you all love me? Yeah, that's right. KNEEL!**

**Kidding…**

**Next chapter should be out in around two weeks. We get Moby vs. Griff for Snow God Status, Drum is back in The Lodge – Will tensions mount? And were there old sparks between Allegra and Viggo? And what's with Eddie beaning Nate in the head? Find out next chapter!**

**You know the drill, read and review.**


	3. MiniMe

**AN: Gasp! A Snow Gods challenge. Who will win? Let's check it out.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Mini-Me

"Oi! Can you two stop suckin' face for more than a couplea seconds?" Moby yelled at Griff and Yuri, both of them had been sitting across from him on the trolley to the top of Crow's Nest in Peak 1, making out pretty much the whole way.

Griff pulled away from Yuri and gave Moby the finger, "Don't get jealous just because Zoe dumped your candy ass." Griff smirked at him. Moby jumped a bit at Griff, causing Griff and Yuri both to lean far back in their seats.

"Yeah, talk all ya shit now, but wait until we get on da snow." Moby crossed his arms.

"I have had bigga fish come afta me before, and I have sent all o' them packin'." Moby gloated, giving himself a reassuring pat on the back. Griff and Yuri looked at each other, and then Yuri raised her hand to speak.

"Like Drum?" Yuri was looking past Moby, out the window.

"Yeah, like that mass of fat…why?" Moby looked behind him to see what she was looking at. It was another trolley coming down the mountain, Rahzel and Drum sat in it, Drum was munching on a burger from the Snow Shack in the Metro City.

"WOT? HOW IN DA HELL DID HE GET BACK?" Moby stood up and banged his fist on the window, he knew that the trolleys were sound proof, but he needed some way to vent his anger…and his surprise.

"So…what was that about getting rid of the bigger fish you had to fry?" Griff laughed to himself, Yuri couldn't help but to laugh either.

"Ya think this is funny, do ya? Just wait! You just wait!" Moby blurted out, sliding opens the trolley door. They were at the location; they were at Crow's Nest. Moby got out, and looked around, it was just a bit after dawn, the snow was still falling and the little bits of sunlight that shone through the clouds made sure that the snow was a nice orange color.

Griff and Yuri stepped out onto the snow, Griff has his board slung over his back and looked at the course.

"This is it? No insane race or some shit—I mean stuff that Drum and Allegra had to go through?" Griff looked around, pretty tame.

Moby smirked, "Befora ya go into da future you gotta know ya roots, boy." He pointed to the three slopes, each of them getting larger in progression.

"I know you are no problem for me, kid. This is exactly why I decided to take ya down in three simple jumps. Bloke with da highest score wins." Moby threw his board on the snow, and clamped his feet in.

"Yuri, I love ya doll, but this is something Dorkboy here has ta do alone." Moby was speaking to Yuri, even though he wasn't even looking at her.

"Bu—" Yuri started, Griff quickly cut her off.

"It's alright; he just doesn't want to see one of the last friends he has left got his ass kicked…again." Griff smirked, brushed some of Yuri's hair out of her face, and gave her a small kiss.

Yuri looked at Moby, "…Don't you two do something crazy and end up getting hurt like Zoe did, okay?" She was speaking to both of them.

Griff and Moby both nodded, secretly crossing their fingers behind their backs.

Yuri got on the trolley, blew a kiss to Griff, and then drifted away.

Soon as Yuri's trolley was out of sight, Griff was pushed to the snow, his face rubbed deep into it by Moby. Griff rolled over.

"What the hell is your problem?" Griff pushes Moby, it didn't work.

"Get ya mind of da pussy and watch!" Moby stood up; apparently he was going to go first. He strapped his board on, and got in the starting position, waiting for the light to turn green.

Red…

Yellow…

Green!

Moby took off down the first slope, leaning forward on his board; he was balancing only on the tip. Moby spun around to do a quick ground based 180; Griff could see the points racking up on his M-comm. Moby took the first jump with easy, performing a picture perfect Rodeo into a fakie. Moby looked back, gave Griff the finger, and prepared for the second jump. Moby took off, flipping backwards in what seemed like slow motion. Moby took the board off completely and sat right on it, Bar Hop Air. Moby somehow managed to also spin the board to the side while sitting; this made the point margin that Griff would have to fill even bigger. Moby was approaching the final jump; he knew that he was going to do something to blow Griff out of the water before he even started. Moby jumped off the final jump, well above the trees. Moby didn't waste time taking his board off; he let it spin in front of him for a bit, and then spun it vertically. Moby looked like he was freefalling at this point, he grabbed the board, gave it one quick helicopter spin, then spun it again, taking just enough time to flip forward and sticking the landing, he waited until he was safely coasting across the finish line to bend down and clip his feet back into place.

Griff looked at his M-Comm; Moby's points were through the roof.

"Damn Superman Bar spin…how in the hell do I compare to that?" Griff closed his M-comm, and took his place.

He knew that he had to do something to try to beat Moby's score…something crazy.

* * *

"Did you hear? He's back!" Mac was talking to everyone at the dining room. A loud chorus of hisses and sssshs rained down upon him. Everyone was glued to the T.V, watching Griff and Moby's SG Challenge.

"Why isn't Griff taking his turn?" Elise spoke, waiting for Griff to hurry up and lose so she could get ready for her date with Atomika. She looked back at Atomika, who was pretending not to notice her.

"They need to flatten out the snow and reshape the ramps; Moby shredded them up pretty bad." Viggo spoke, sipping on his mixture of orange and spinach juice. Psymon picked up what was left in the pitcher and sniffed it.

"Who in the fuck made this shit?" Psymon growled, dumping the rest into the sink. Viggo jumped up and gave Psymon a quick shove on the arm.

"Hey, man! That was mine!" Viggo yelled, slamming his cup down onto the counter.

Psymon couldn't believe this O.C reject just laid his hands on him, in a quick fluid movement, Psymon swung his hard hands right at Viggo, expecting to hit his head.

Instead he missed, Viggo ducked right under the blow and gave Psymon one right to the gut.

"…I'm going to go call the morgue…" Eddie spoke up, seeing as a fight was about to break out.

Atomika tried to stop it, "C'mon guys! A smoothie is a REALLY dumb thing to get suspended for!" Atomika's words fell on some pretty deaf ears.

Psymon was doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Okay, fruitcake…" Psymon muttered, and tackled Viggo the floor of the kitchen, he gave Viggo a nice right to the face, Viggo returned with a punch to the lip and another punch to the chest.

"OW!" Viggo yelled, pushing Psymon off. Viggo's hand had hit something…something hard.

Nate pulled Psymon away; he shook Nate off and stood up

Viggo helped himself up, holding his hand.

"Do you have a fucking metal plate in your chest, too?" Viggo groaned.

Psymon grinned, and fished out that it was in his jacket pocket.

"No way…" Mac looked at the gold card.

Kaori looked scared to death, and looked at Mac.

"Would this be the right time to say it?" Kaori whispered to Mac.

Mac gave a scared nod.

"…Holy shit!" Kaori yelled, it seems someone has been teaching her the finer arts of the English language in the past four years.

Everyone looked at the gold card, Psymon's picture on the card.

"How in the HELL did you get one of those? Who did you steal it from?" Elise pushed Mac out of the way, taking a closer look at it.

"You aren't even a vet!" Elise yelled, biting the card to see if it was real.

"I am a vet, Barbie. As of yesterday it has been four years at SSX. Don't believe it, go look at the calendar." Psymon grinned, snatching the card back from Elise.

Viggo shook his hand off, it really did hurt, but he didn't want them to see it. Allegra saw it and slipped away from the group with a hand full of ice.

"Here…" She took his hand in hers, letting the ice rub over it. Viggo looked at her for a second, and then yanked his hand away, sending ice all over the floor.

"I don't need you worrying about me, Allegra. Don't you have a J.P to attend to?" Viggo held his hand, and walked off.

Before Allegra could get a word out, the TV blared, it was Griff's turn on the slope.

* * *

Griff took a deep breath, slipping and sliding his board back and fourth between the starting gates.

Red…

Yellow…

Green!

Griff took off, a lot faster than Moby; he quickly transitioned his board so he was riding on the tail end of it, gaining points right away.

When the first jump came up, Griff closed his eyes, something he had a bad habit of. He leaned backwards, flipping almost three times, he grabbed the tail of his board right before landing, it was a perfect move that just gave him even more points. Griff didn't want to let up now; he had the juice pumping…

Griff eyed the second jump, but more closely, a tree log right after the jump, he gave himself a split second to think about it, and he nodded to himself. It's Sugar Rush time.

Griff took position, he was ready to fly right off of the ramp, and he did…

Griff soared above the snow, ripping the board off of his feet and spun it around his leg, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7, seven rotations. He spun the board around his leg one more time for good measure than caught it perfectly, slamming his feet so hard onto the board that it snapped on on its own. Griff landed right onto the tree log, grinding it down into the snow where he headed for the third and final jump.

"This is it…this is mine!" Griff took a quick glance at the scoreboard on his M-Comm, he was behind by just a few points, and one big trick would have made it. Griff had already used the best he had to offer, which means he had to pull out all of the stops; it was time to earn his nickname…

Griff jumped, he soared yet again. He had never tried this before, but he knew it was something he had to land… Griff took the board off of his feet once again, held the tail of it, and spun it...

Around his neck.

Griff was mimicking Psymon's trick, Griff was doing the Guillotine Air. Griff spun it around his neck, still. The board felt awkward as he hit his Adam's apple. He was heading for the ground soon, he reached out to grab the board, but felt nothing but air…

Griff tried again, he missed, and again, he missed, he was about to make impact, Griff pushed the board away, and collided flat into the snow, sliding down the ramp…

Griff laid there, he watched his score plummet, Moby had won…Griff was this close…and Moby had beaten him.

Griff didn't know what was worse…

The fact that he had just came so close to winning, or what Psymon was going to do to him when he got back to The Lodge.

* * *

Outside of the Lodge, the snow crunched, Drum looked at the door, not sure if he should even bother stepping inside.

"…Fuck it; this is something I have to do…" Drum put his hand on the knob, but another hand touched his shoulder and spun him around.

"I didn't think you would come back..." the voice said.

Drum looked at the person, his voice left him.

"…"

"What? Surprised to see me, too? Well, we have to have a little chat" Zoe said, taking her shades off and tucking them into her shirt.

* * *

**AN: Seems that Griff has lost to Moby! Shame…What about Elise and Atomika's bet?**

**What could Zoe possibly have to talk to Drum about?**

**Viggo has grown an icy heart, who's fault do you think it is?**

**Expect the next chapter in about two weeks.**

**You know the drill, read and review.**


	4. The Truth

**AN: AH! THE HATE MAIL! ALL OF THE HATE MAIL! Wow, I didn't think you all loved this story so much. I am sorry for the recent leave of absence, but you all need to understand I am a senior in high school, and I am putting my school working above everything, including this fanfic. So, if I am not updating for awhile, it more or less means I have an assignment I need to be working on.**

**Soo...onward!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

"Chat? About what?" Drum whispered, dropping his bag and looking down at Zoe.

Zoe put her finger to her lips.

"Not here. Your room. 15 minutes." Zoe popped her shades back on and hobbled back into the lobby.

"...Could you be anymore vague?" Drum picked up his back, walking through the now open door to the lobby.

"YO! D-MAN!" Mac yelled out, running up to Drum and slapping his hand." We knew you would be back."

Drum looked down at Mac, and gave a weak smile. "Well, I have unfinished business here."

Kaori gave Drum a little hug.

"So glad to see you are staying!" Kaori squealed in her trademark happy voice.

Drum looked around at the lobby, the other riders avoided his glance, most of them tried to look preoccupied.

Viggo stood up and walked over to the three.

"I don't think they trust you much, but don't worry. I don't think you did anything." Viggo patted Drum's shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured most of them would be quick to think I did something wrong. Where is Atomika?" Drum asked, noting a distinct lack of purple in the area.

Kaori snickered. "Atomika and Elise are on a date."

Drum nodded...then did a double-take.

"A date?" Drum began to walk, the free following him.

"Yeah, they had some bet on Griff and Moby's SG Challenge." Viggo spoke up, tossing his board into his room as they passed.

"Let me guess" Drum winced, "Moby won."

"Yep, Griff tried, but dat fool messed up big time!" Mac made an explosion sound with his mouth.

"He tried to go up for da guillotine and beefed it, yo."

All four of them stopped, Drum turned around.

"...The Guillitine? As in...you know...Psymon's move?" Drum asked.

All three of them nodded.

"Well, who all is attending his funeral?"

All four of them raised their hands.

Drum got to he and Mac's room, and noticed that the door was already unlocked.

"...Um, can I have a bit of privacy? At the Council they give you a lot of free punch...and you know...I gotta do something." Drum looked at the three.

"Oh, no problem. I need to go talk Eddie out of jumping off of the roof anyway." Viggo shrugged, walking away.

Mac and Kaori hung around a bit, Drum gave the two of them a look, but they weren't moving.

"Well?" Drum asked politely.

"...Um, it's my room, too. I sorta wanna do something in there, too." Mac winked, Kaori playfully hit him on the back of the head.

"Not until we get married! Mackie!"

Mac sighed, and opened the door. Only to see Zoe looking through Drum's CD collection.

Drum slapped his hand to his face, and Mac and Kaori stood there in silence.

"...Uhh..." Mac just stood there, then closed the door before Zoe could look up.

Mac whispered in a harsh tone, "What the hell is she doing in there?"

Drum shrugged, "Hell if I know, she told me she wanted to talk to me."

Kaori looked around, "What if she wants to ask you about what happened? What will you do?"

Drum thought about it, "I don't know...tell her the truth? I didn't do anything, after all."

Mac and Kaori looked each other.

"Dude, she might not see it the same way." Mac nodded, Kaori sneaking closer to the door.

"She looks like lion padding around a cage..." Kaori whispered.

Drum thought about it, "Well, since I am going to be here for awhile, it does no good avoiding her. So, I am going in." Drum opened the door.

Mac and Kaori looked at each other again; "Yo, I gotta Super pipe to gear up for...so...um...seeya" Mac and Kaori took off, not wanting to pry.

Drum closed the door behind himself, hard enough to get Zoe to look up. Zoe tossed his CD case onto his bed.

"Took you long enough." Zoe grumbled, using her crutch to balance herself.

"Look, you know we were going to have to have this talk sooner or later. I prefer to get shit out of the way as soon as possible."

Drum shrugged, "Fine by me. I didn't do it." Drum tossed his bag onto his bed.

Zoe snapped back, "I know you didn't do it! I want to know who did!"

"If I knew that, do you really think I would have been on trial there?" Drum snapped as well.

"Oh come on! You have had to known SOMETHING." Zoe hobbled up to him.

"All I know is that someone must have paid Pete off or something, because it turns out his story was bogus." Drum sat on his bed.

Zoe sat across from him on Mac's bed.

"Well, now I know who I need to kill" Zoe gritted her teeth.

"Shut up. The last thing either of us need is more trouble. I already have half of the circuit hating me, and the other half thinks we had sex." Drum ran his fingers through his dreads.

"Maybe we should just tell them that we didn't? I mean, I was all ready but " Zoe started before Drum cut her off.

"I don't even want to acknowledge the fact that we were going to." Drum looked away from her, unzipping his bag.

"Well, thanks for the boost to MY ego." Zoe said, sounding a little hurt.

"No! Not that I didn't want to...but...come on, you gotta admit. What happened was a little bit embarrassing." Drum didn't even want to mention what happened, all Zoe did was nod, and stand up.

"Well, I am happy we had this little...talk." Zoe thought about something, then bended over, meeting Drum face to face.

"...Something you want?" Drum looked back at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"..." Zoe said nothing; she grabbed Drum by his chin, and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

"I remember what I said that night, and I meant it." Zoe popped her shades back on, and hobbled out of his room.

Drum had a dear-in-the-headlights look to his eyes; he just flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"...Welcome back, Jordan." he said to himself.

* * *

Yuri was outside of the lodge, shivering and rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm. She was waiting for Griff's trolley to pull up. The challenge had been over for almost 20 minutes now, Moby was already back, gloating, but Griff was nowhere to be found.

Yuri popped open her M-Comm.

"Griff! Come in, Griff!" she yelled into it, she finally got an answer back.

"What?" Griff was out of breath, the wind whipping around him told that he was boarding.

"Where in the hell are you?" Yuri yelled back

"I am coming down Peak 1 right now; I should be there in 2 or 3 minutes." Griff replied, pausing for a second to take a jump.

"I can see you"

Yuri looked; she could see him, too.

"Why didn't you just take the trolley back down?" Yuri asked him, Griff hung up on her. Griff coasted up to her, and popped off his board.

"The slower it takes me to get back to The Lodge, the better it will be." Griff looked paler than usual; fear does that to a man.

"Well, I would be kind of pissed, too." Yuri started, but quickly stopped.

Griff shot her a glare, "Pissed about what?"

Yuri finished, "I would be pissed too if someone tried to steal my move, then botched it."

Griff shuddered, "Great, so he is pissed?"

"He is furious." Yuri nodded, walking back to The Lodge with him.

"I just needed the points, I had already pulled out my own trick...I just did the first one that came to mind." Griff explained.

"Yeah, but it had to be one of the most challenging ones in the circuit? You were better off trying the Lockstep." Yuri spoke calmly, not trying to nag.

"For a split second I was thinking about using that one, too." Griff shrugged. "Screw it, if Psymon wants to murder me. I will let him."

Griff opened the door, everyone stared at him.

Before anyone could get a chance, they all yelled in unison.

"DUCK!"

Griff was quick on his reflexes, and ducked just before a snowboard went sailing over his head.

"Holy shit!" Griff looked to see Psymon, in full war-paint. Standing on the coffee table.

"...Bye" Griff began to take off through the house, but Psymon was faster, and took him down.

"DUDE! ALRIGHT, I AM SORRY I STOLE YOUR TRICK!" Griff yelled, Psymon flipped him over onto his back.

Psymon stood up, picked Griff up...and shook his hand.

"I don't like you. In fact, I probably hate you now..." Psymon started.

"But to go up there and steal my trick, and fuck it up. It took balls, Mini-Me."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Now, get out of my sight before I break your neck." Psymon started, before he could even finish the sentence, Griff and Yuri was already gone.

Psymon looked at the two run, and mumbles to himself.

"Posers."

* * *

Elise and Atomika looked really out of place, sitting in some restaurant down in Metro city, covered in snow.

"So...got any brothers and sisters?" Elise tried to stir up a conversation; they WERE on a date, after wall.

"Only child." Atomika was purposely trying to act apathetic.

Elise was falling for it hooks line and sinker...

Atomika looked up, "Any ex-boyfriends?"

Elise looked somewhat offended at the question, but answered anyway

"Yeah, a couple, you don't know any of them...I think."

Atomika blinked, "I thought you...and Eddie..."

Elise let out a big laugh, "Me and Eddie? Look, he is nice and all, but he is like a brother to me...it would be too weird." Elise slipped her boot off, and began trailing it up Atomika's leg.

"Besides...I am looking in a different direction." Elise put on her innocent face, as if she had no idea what she was doing.

All of Atomika's confidence melted away in a giant blush, then all of his attention turned away to the door, J.P and Allegra had just walked in.

"Hey...ignore them, I am over here." Elise slid her foot farther up his thigh" Elise smiled, knowing full well this was getting to him.

"Yeah, but...Viggo is coming...there might be a fight..." Atomika tried to hide his red cheeks.

"So? You are a normal boarder now...if they want to scuffle, let them..." Elise smiled, as Viggo walked in.

Allegra had her eyes on the door as Viggo walked in, not even paying attention to what J.P was saying to her.

"Allegra?...Allegra? Did you hear me?" J.P asked, he had just finished whispering sweet nothing into her ear...as usual.

Allegra nodded, absent mindedly.

J.P raised his eyebrow.

"I am secretly having sex with Elise behind your back." J.P lied, waiting to see Allegra's reaction.

Allegra just nodded, "That's fine, babe..."

J.P looked to see what she was starring at, only to see Viggo.

"...That is IT!" J.P slammed his fist down on the table, stood up, and pushed Viggo hard on the back; this caused Allegra to snap out of it.

"What are you doing?" Allegra stood up, causing a scene as Viggo turned around and pushed J.P back.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Viggo looked at him

"YOU are my problem, snooping around all of ze time!" J.P yelled, swinging at Viggo, who ducked under it.

"Snooping around?" Viggo said, backing up.

"Face it; you lost her fair and square!" J.P laughed, swinging again.

"...Lost me?" Allegra looked confused.

"You just can't take that I was ze one to get her first! I told you it was all part of ze plan! ALL PART OF ZE PLAN!" J.P swung, and caught Viggo right in the jaw. J.P would of punched Viggo again...if a fist didn't collide with his jaw, sending him down as well.

Allegra stood over J.P, her first fist red from punching J.P.

"What plan?"

Elise gave a low whistle, and looked at Atomika.

"Who would of thought we were going to get dinner AND a show?"

* * *

**AN:**

**THERE! ITS DONE!**

**Now…everyone can wait two or three weeks for another update!**

**SPRING BREEEAK WHOO!**

**..Oh, yeah.**

**ahem**

_**Will J.P tell Allegra about "Ze Plan"?**_

_**What does Zoe have up her sleeve?**_

_**Why didn't Psymon rip Griff's head off?**_

_**Will Elise EVER get some?**_

_**Find out…POSSIBLY next chapter!**_

**_You know the drill, read and review_.**


	5. Ze Plan Unfolds

_**AN: Howdy!**_

_**As some of you know, and most of you don't care about. My computer crashed. I lost all of my fanfics, including this one, plus the chapter I had finished. So, I have to redo this chapter…which I am doing now. So…with that. I have a MAJOR announcement to make at the end of this chapter.**_

_**SHORT CHAPTER WARNING**_

_**Last time we left the roster, Viggo, Allegra, and J.P had just gotten into a little scuffle, let's see how it turns out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5: Ze Plan Unfolds

"What are you talking about?" J.P looked up at Allegra, she stood over him with her fist still clinched, poised for another punch.

"You know what the hell I am talking about! What plan?" Allegra was turning red, she secretly had her ideas about what was going on, but she didn't dare say them out loud.

J.P stood up, brushing his pants off and looked at her face to face.

"I have no idea what zes…faker is talking about" J.P looked back at Viggo, who was still in a small state of shock.

J.P reached out to touch Allegra's cheek, she gave him a second stiff punch to the gut, pushing him away and looking at Viggo.

"What's going on?" Allegra sounded almost pleaful.

"...J.P is a dog, that's what's going on." Viggo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He threw the race so you would win Snow God status, then he would use that to trick you into dating him. That was his plan all along. To steal you from me."

Viggo laid it all on the table; every now had their eyes on Allegra, who visibly tried to process the information.

Allegra looked down for a second.

"I can't believe you…" Allegra snapped her head up…at Viggo.

"…You…you were THAT jealous? You had to make up stories like THIS?...What the fuck is wrong with you?" She gave J.P, pulling him into a warm hug, to Viggo's disbelief.

J.P looked almost surprised as well, but nonetheless he hugged her.

Viggo opened his mouth, "What?...You think I made this up?"

Allegra stared at him with an almost pure hatred.

"Yes…I can't believe you were so jealous of him…you had to make up likes like this…" Allegra began to walk away, tears in her eyes.

"…You can't beat him!" Viggo yelled, "The only reason you are a Snow God because he THREW THE RACE!"

Allegra turned around, aiming a slap right for Viggo's face. Viggo ducked under the slap and grabbed her wrist.

'Look at me! Do you really think I would lie to you over something like this?" Viggo looked into her eyes, Allegra, turned away from him

"Leave me alone…" She walked away, pulling her wrist free.

J.P opened his arms for a hug; Allegra blew right past him, leaving J.P puzzled.

"…Allegra?" he asked as she opened the door. "You believe me…right?"

Allegra shook her head, "I don't know who to believe…both of you just stay away from me." Allegra left, slamming the door shut.

There was a heavy, dark silence over the small café as Viggo and J.P tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together in their minds.

Atomika moved to get up, but Elise pulled him over into her booth instead, clinching his hand.

"No. Leave this stuff up to Rahzel now. You can report it if you want…but it's best not to get involved with stuff of this nature." Elise rubbed the back of his hand; Atomika was more concentrated on seeing if his friend was alright.

"Besides…you don't want to leave me all alone…do you?" Elise looked at Atomika, he was still concentrated on Viggo, and she turned his chin towards hers, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Atomika froze.

"…Uh…" Atomika could feel his brain oozing out of his ears, which were turning a bright shade of red.

Atomika whispered a quick prayer in Spanish, and then laid a kiss on Elise. The usual conversation in the café began to pick up again. J.P had left to follow Allegra; Viggo had found a nice corner table…and ordered himself a bottle of Vodka.

* * *

It was maybe three or four hours since the spat at the Café, everyone was back…except for Viggo, Elise, and Atomika.

"Where is she at? A date doesn't last this long!" Eddie was pacing back and fourth in the lobby, Drum and Mac watching them like it was some sort of tennis match.

"Well, they could have caught a movie or something…" Drum shrugged, promptly smacking Mac with a pillow when he made the universal sex gesture.

"They could be knockin' the boots, too." Mac joked; he didn't think Eddie would take it seriously.

"WHAT? ELISE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SHE WOULD NEVER!" Eddie pounced Mac, pinning him to the couch.

"…Ay…dog, I like you and all…but I think Kaori would get a little jealous if she saw us like this." Mac said, Eddie promptly got off of him.

Nate walked in from his room, stretching. Eddie locked eyes on him and headed towards him.

"YOU! Do you know where they went?" Eddie pointed an accusing finger at Nate, who looked at him like he was on drugs.

"…What in the hell are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" Nate looked at him like he was crazy

"You know what I mean, Cowboy! Where is Elise?" Eddie spoke, pushing his finger into Nate's chest.

Nate looked down at Eddie's finger, which withdrew it right away.

"She is on her date with Atomika, I dunno where they are"

"…You know… I think I agree. They were knocking the boots." Drum spoke up, laughing a little bit.

Eddie turned red, storming up to his room

Nate shrugged "He needs to get over it, they are both adults…they can handle themselves…"

Mac, Nate, and Drum looked at each other.

"…Yeah, they are knockin the boots" they all said in unison.

* * *

The trolley rocked as it came into the station the windows fogged up with steam. Powder Pete let the door open and watched Elise and Atomika get out.

"…Have fun?" Pete gruffer, looking at Elise and Atomika's pleased faces.

"Hell yeah we did…" Elise held Atomika's hand, giving him another deep kiss, and zipping up his zipper.

"…Wait until I tell Nate and the guys…" Atomika kissed her neck, walking back to the Lodge.

Elise stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Atomika stopped, looking back at her.

"…N…nothing. I just want this to be a secret, yanno?" Elise blushed.

"Just a little thing between me and you." Elise smiled, kissing his neck.

"…Sure" Atomika smiled, "I won't tell anyone, besides…I mean, we just had sex and all." Atomika laughed.

He and Elise entered the lodge late; Drum and Zoe were the only people still up, sitting far away from each other, but both on their M-comms.

"They must not be talking…" Atomika kissed Elise on the forehead, and went off to his room. Elise plopped down next to Zoe, smiling.

"…You reek." Zoe grunted, smelling Elise.

"I know…damn, he is better than I thought." Elise smiled.

"So…you…" Zoe said, not looking up from her M-comm. Elise nodded.

"…So, what are you going to tell him?" Zoe nodded.

"Who?"

"Eddie." Zoe nodded again, "You know he is jealous."

"Who cares? Edster is cool, he is like my bro…he will understand."

"And Nate?" Zoe pointed to Elise's M-comm on the table, her calendar was open, and she had a date scheduled with Nate two nights from now.

"Hmmm…guess I need to stock up on some condoms." Elise smirked.

"Right…they call me a whore." Zoe rolled her eyes. "You know this isn't going to work out in the long run, right?"

"Sure it will…I am just taking free samples of them, yanno." Elise licked her lips. "Seeing which ones I like better before I get one"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

Elise snapped a glance at her, "Plus, you should know something about sampling. I mean, you boinked the Newbie."

Zoe almost shook her head to tell her it wasn't true, but instead she shrugged. "I guess so…"

Elise scooted a little closer, Zoe scooted away, and not liking this girl to girl moment they were having.

"Well…Did you at least like it?" Elise had a devilish look on her face. She was enjoying cracking Zoe's shell.

Zoe looked across the room at Drum; he was playing something on his M-comm still, probably because he couldn't sleep.

Zoe couldn't help but to give a bit of a smile.

"…I guess I did." Zoe went back to her M-comm

Elise stretched, standing up.

"I'm gonna go shower…then got to bed…don't forget. We have a superpipe tomorrow. You think you can actually board on that leg?" Elise pointed to her walking cast.

"Depends…who is boarding?" Zoe asked.

"Me, You, Viggo, Atomika, Eddie, Psymon, and...Moby" Elise said, trying to make Moby sound a lot lighter than it really was.

"Yikes…fine. I will be fine. There will only be one of us on the pipe at a time anyway."

"Actually…no" Drum said, he was now standing behind Elise.

Elise jumped, backing away from Drum.

"Now there's two boarders on a pipe at a time, from what Rahzel tells me. The pairing is random.' Drum kept on speaking.

Elise didn't say another word, she just walked away.

"…What the hell was that all about?" Drum asked Zoe.

"Fuck if I know, I guess she is afraid of you." Zoe stood up, using her crutch for balance.

"I wonder why." Drum said, looking at her leg.

"Yeah, me too." Zoe said with a slight grin.

They both walked off to their respective rooms.

* * *

"…I don't get it. I just don't get it." Moby said from the top of the stairs, Yuri sitting next to him.

"What don't you get?" Yuri asked, she had always been a friend of Moby's despite his actions.

"How…how could she do that." Moby slammed his fist on the wall.

"Looks like I have ta send a message tomorrow…" Moby gritted his teeth, standing up and heading off to his room.

"…Don't do something you'll regret, Moby." Yuri said to herself, getting up and going to her room.

* * *

**AN: There! A Chapter!**

**That's it, folks!**

**…Oh yeah.**

**I had an announcement…**

**Oh…well.**

**Seeing as I have increasing problems with school and such. I need a co-author. Ya want in? Say so. I will pick someone. Whoever gets it will work closely with me in writing chapters(and you might write some of your own), and I MIGHT even add an OC in, MIGHT. So…yeah, just tag it in with your review…because I KNOW you will review…you'd better.**

**You know the drill, read n review.**


	6. Hormones

_**AN: Howdy! Don't have much to say until the second AN…so…um…read!**_

_**Oh yeah, SSX4 was announced. Yay!**_

_**And, I did choose someone to work with me. They will be announced later.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6: Hormones

"Where the hell are they? We can't start the competition until they arrive!" Rahzel yelled, he counted the boarders again, Psymon, Kaori, JP, and Drum. Atomika and Elise were missing.

"If they don't show up within the next ten minutes. They are going to be disqualified from this Super pipe." Rahzel sighed, brushing some snow off of his cap.

"I wonder where they could be…" Kaori whispered to Drum, Drum just shrugged.

"They could be…" Drum put on his best Mac impression. "Knockin' da boots!"

Kaori squealed a laugh as Psymon stalked up to her, slapping Kaori hard on the back.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Psymon asked, expecting Kaori to answer, instead Drum did.

"We have a sneaky suspicion that Elise and Atomika are having sex." Drum laughed a bit as he said it, he was still a bit immature for his size.

The snowmobile pulled up, driven by Atomika, Elise clinging onto his waist for dear life. Elise got off, zipping up the top of her tight vinyl suit.

Drum and Psymon took a double take, J.P took a triple take.

"…Did I just see a tit?" Psymon asked himself, then answered himself, in a British accent. "Why sir, I believe I just did!"

Drum held up a finger, and started to ask a question, "Why in the hell did Psymon ju—" Rahzel cut him off before he could get another word out.

"Believe me, with Stark, it's best not to ask." Rahzel thumbed towards Psymon who had fashioned a hotdog out of snow, and began to munch on it.

"Sorry we are late!" Atomika yelled out, his face flushed. "The trolley left without us, and we had to catch up." Atomika caught his breath.

"Well, you made it just in time. Get your boards on. You and Psymon are up first…Stark? What are you doing?" Rahzel watched as Psymon walked up to Atomika and took a deep sniff of him.

Atomika just looked at Psymon, who returned the look.

"You two fucked." Psymon spoke in a soft kind voice, and then yelled "You REEK of the sex sauce!"

Elise blushed, and ran for her board, Atomika just shrugged it off, but Psymon could tell he hit a nerve, its what he does best.

"Alright, alright, cut the crap and get in line!" Rahzel yelled, heading over to the announcers box to call out the names of the riders.

"Welcome to Topsy Turvey Super pipe Event!" Rahzel announced, "Today we have a show for you all, a super pipe competition between: Kaori Nishidake, Psymon Stark, Drum, DJ Atomika, Elise Riggs, and J.P Arsenault!" the crowed gave varied cheers to the riders as they were announced. "First into the pipes are DJ Atomika and Psymon Stark!"

Atomika and Psymon lined up, the way the pipe was set up, one rider would start at one end, the other rider at the other. The siren sounded and they took off, Atomika was the fist to do a trick, a simple tail grab into a 360 and landing, a bit shaky. The audience cheered, they were rooting for Atomika, the statistical underdog. Psymon, however, decided to go all out, right of the gate he pulled the nose of his board up into a nose slide, quickly jumping and spinning on the rim of the pipe and grinding before falling down into the pipe. The real aspect of the pipe was, eventually the two rides would either come extremely close to colliding, or collide in mid air. Atomika knew if he ran into Psymon in mid air, he would definitely lose this heat.

Atomika decided to turn it up a notch, knowing that Psymon was going to outdo him if he didn't. Atomika charged himself, and took off of the pipe, in midair he slung his board out from under himself and proceeded to let it spin, his feet not even touching the board. Back in the pit, Elise yelled, "Yes! Morgan Grinder!" Drum looked over at her, Elise blushed and sat back down.

Atomika caught the board right before he hit the ground, the audience echoed with a resounding "AW!" Atomika thought he had fell, but apparently Psymon did. Psymon got up, shaking the snow from his hair and smacking himself in the face a couple of times. "Ssssstupid!" Psymon yelled, going up and down the sides of the pipe to get his momentum back. Atomika used this time to capitalize, hitting combo after combo of tricks. The midpoint of the course was coming up soon: the part when there either crossover, or crash. The crowd became silent as Atomika and Psymon headed right for each other, they both slid up a wall, Psymon got more air off of the jump.

"TIME TO GET CRAZY!" Psymon yelled, ripping his board off of his feet and spinning it around his neck. The way Psymon hung his feet; he barely missed Atomika, almost kicking him in the head. Atomika set up for his own trick, he kicked the board off, and tried to kick it…but he realized he was too low to the ground, before he could get his board back on, he smashed into the snow, breaking his board.

The audience responded with another loud "AW!" Atomika knew that now that his board was broken, he was automatically DQed because he is unable to finish the race. Psymon soared over the finish line, almost knocking over a camera. Psymon took off his board, throwing it off and grabbing the camera by its lens.

"SEE THAT. MINI-ME? THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" Psymon threw the camera to the ground, getting large "PSYMON" chants.

* * *

Griff looked paler than usual, Yuri sitting on his lap. "…Did he really need to direct that at me?" Griff asked, playing with Yuri's fingers. Yuri shrugged, "Don't worry about it. He is just trying to get into your head. Griff still looked a bit scared, not sure if Psymon was done with him from what he did yesterday. Yuri tugged on Griff's chain. "Will you stop thinking about Psymon? You have your girlfriend sitting on your lap, in your room, no one around. What kind of teenage male are you?" Yuri whispered. Griff thought about it. "…oooh!" Griff smiled, but before he could make a move, Mac walked into the room.

Yuri hopped up quick, bouncing to the other side of the bed. Mac just stood there with his mouth open.

"…So—" Mac began to start, Yuri quickly cut him off. "Don't you ever knock?" Yuri was a bright red color now, Griff just sat there, all the blood in his body that was supposed to be pumping to his brain was being pumped somewhere else.

"Why don't you just lock the damn door if y'all are gonna be in here gettin' ya freak on." Mac yelled back at her, Yuri stood up and got in his face. "Why do you care if we are in here doing something Kaori won't let you do?"

Mac stopped, that hurt. Griff stood up, sitting Yuri down. "Yeah, that's right, he is just jealous. Kaori won't give him any so he has to stop us." Griff sneered; he was acting more and more like Psymon everyday.

Mac turned his head to Griff, "What the hell are you talkin' about? Your balls haven't even dropped yet, bitch." Griff's face turned from laughter into a stone stare.

"Here's an idea, why don't you get the fuck out of my room?" Griff pointed to the door. Mac didn't move. "There IS a reason I came in here, you know." Mac walked over to Griff's dresser, opened it up, and pulled out a hat.

"This is mine." Mac took the hat and put it onto his head. Yuri looked at Griff. "Is that hat his?"

Griff looked back and fourth between the two, "I found it on the ground!"

"Bullshit, more like you found it in my room, you thief. Come near my shit and Ima whoop yo' bitch ass. Aight?" Mac walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Yuri looked at Griff, Griff came closer to her, ready to finish what she had started, Yuri pushed him away.

"Did you steal that hat?" Yuri asked him. Griff shrugged, "Yeah, he wasn't using it."

Yuri stopped, looking at him. "…"

Griff looked back at her. "What?"

Yuri got up, grabbing her M-comm. "Nothing, I just remembered I gotta go. I need to buy a new board."

"Who is taking you?" Griff asked, pretty disappointed.

"Viggo and Zoe are heading into town; Vig asked me if I wanted to tag along, so I am. Seeya" Yuri walked out of the room, almost a fast as Mac did.

Griff sat there for a bitch, grabbed his crotch, and yelled.

"AUUUGH! Damn it!" Griff looked up at his ceiling. "Why? Every time I get so close! Something always happens! Stupid, STUPID Griff!" Griff smacked himself on the head, almost in the exact same way Psymon does when he messes up.

* * *

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Drum yelled, losing almost losing his balance as he landed hard on a 360, J.P was still far away from him, way down the pipe. J.P was kicking his ass; Drum was behind so far, that even three Proper Propeller Drumrolls wouldn't save him.

"I am so screwed…" He thought to himself. He tried jumping off of the pipe again, but he didn't get enough air and bashed face first into the snow. The crowd was beginning to boo now. J.P was obviously more of the crowd favorite.

"Figures he would choke on his first big outing. Look at him." Elise scoffed; she looked on from her chair, next to Kaori. "He can't do anything right can he? First he fails at trying to knock-off Zoe, now he fails at trying to do tricks."

J.P almost flew into the air, taking his board of and sitting on it, almost looking relaxed before stomping on it again. J.P landed, he was going to meet up with Drum any second now. Drum was still struggling to get in a few basic tricks. He was good at pulling them off, but he couldn't land them at all.

"Shame. Someone should go out there and tell him that elephants can't fly." Elise laughed again; Atomika was back by now and turned to her.

"Lay off of him, alright?" Atomika said in a serious tone, "I have faith in him."

Elise looked at him, and laughed. "You had FAITH in him? C'mon Atomika, the kid SUCKS. I mean look at him, he can't even do a simple Indy!"

Kaori was listening in on the conversation, keeping one eye on the show. Her cheeks growing red. But she wasn't embarrassed…

"I mean we should really get out there and stop him! If he lands too hard he might fall straight to hell!" Elise's voice grew even louder.

Atomika tried to shush her. "Stop it, Elise."

Elise kept on going, especially after she watched Drum soar off of the pipe, actually landing a Superman. "FREEEEEEEEEEE WILLY!" Elise was going to laugh, but she caught a hard punch right to the jaw that sent her almost spiraling out of her chair.

Atomika looked up in shock; Psymon was already holding the culprit back.

"YOU….SHUT….UP!" Kaori screamed writhing, trying to pull herself away from Psymon.

Elise looked up; she had an almost deer-in-headlights look. "…Kaori?"

Kaori jerked forward, almost pulling Psymon along with her. "You shut up! How dare you talk about my friend like that! You…you…BITCH!"

Time froze.

Atomika dropped his shades, Psymon's smile turned into a stone expression. Elise was so hot the snow almost melted around her.

"…What did you call me?"

Kaori jerked herself away from Psymon, standing tall.

"You heard me!" Kaori seemed like a whole new person.

Rahzel could be heard in the background, announcing that J.P had one the round by a landslide. He was calling Elise and Kaori down to the pipe.

Elise grabbed her board, putting it under her arm.

"…Get in the pipe. Your ass is mine." Elise had a grim expression on her face, she headed down the pipe.

Kaori looked around, and grabbed her board and took off to her end.

Psymon and Atomika looked at each other.

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, I am getting a front seat for this." Atomika said to Psymon.

"Way ahead of you." Psymon was already running down to the stands.

Elise and Kaori lined up their boards.

Red.

Yellow.

Green.

Elise pushed off, heading down the pipe. Kaori pushed off, heading down the pipe as well.

Psymon and Atomika actually made it down to the rail just in time.

"I think we are about to have the first every collision on Topsy Turvey." Atomika said to Psymon.

Psymon looked back at him and nodded.

"Fuck yeah we are."

* * *

_**AN: Come on, there has to be at least one chick fight…it's in the rules somewhere**_

_**So, next time. Will Elise and Kaori clash? **_

_**Find out next time!**_

_**Oh, and in other news. I have selected a partner to write with me, they have shown the want and the interest enough in the story (Hell, they talk to me about it almost all the time on AIM) so, I decided to add them on. Collisi0n is my new writing partner. She might be writing a chapter for this in the near future, so be sure to look out for her style.**_

_**You know the drill, Read n' Review.**_


	7. Collision

**AN: Booyar!**

**New chapter. This one focuses mainly on Zoe and Viggo. Not many people realize that Viggo plays sort of a big role in the story. About as big as Yuri and Moby do.**

**Oh, you get your beloved chick fight, as promised.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Collision**

Viggo hopped into the car. A big green van with the letters "SSX" spray painted on the sides.

Viggo hadn't shaved, his hair was a mess, and he wore an old beat up shirt. Zoe jumped into the passenger seat, Yuri running and getting in the back.

"…You look like shit." Zoe said, looking Viggo up and down.

"I do? Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me." Viggo said a slight slur to his voice. Yuri leaned up into the front seat.

"…Someone drinking?" Yuri asked, looking around. Zoe looked at Viggo.

Viggo tried to crank up the car, before he could Zoe smacked the keys out of his hand.

"You're drunk." She said, shoving him against the car door.

"No, I'm not! I am fine! Just got a bit of a…hangover, yeah one of those." Viggo snatched the keys back.

"You…um, you smell like you are drunk." Yuri whispered, Viggo and Zoe both turned to look at her.

"Shut up!" they both yelled in unison.

"What? He does? God, don't get all snippy with me!" Yuri sat back in her seat, pouting. Zoe ignored her.

"You aren't driving me around in this van like that, Swede." Zoe said, "Give me the keys."

"You mean _us_" Yuri raised her hand.

"Nope, I mean me. I figure if you get in a car crash, it might make Griff more attracted to you." Zoe smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yuri yelled.

"Look at you, ever since you and the runt started schmoozing together, you have become like the newest 'Living Dead Girl'." Zoe said, getting out of the car, Yuri followed her.

"No I haven't! So what if I changed my cloths a bit, Griff likes to let me wear his bracelets and stuff." Yuri followed Zoe around the car like a lost puppy. Zoe opened the driver's seat and threw Viggo onto the snow.

"Heeeey, that's COLD" Viggo hopped up. "Fine, you wanna drive? Goooo ahead!" Viggo flicked his wrist and hopped into the backseat.

Taking a moment to ignore Yuri, Zoe chuckled and looked at Viggo. "You know, based on what most of the fans…and the riders think about your sexual preference." Zoe laughed, "flipping your wrist like that is just making the hole deeper."

Zoe looked back to Yuri, "So? Doesn't mean you need to change your whole attitude."

Yuri huffed and hopped in the backseat next to Viggo.

Zoe hopped in the driver's seat, cranked up the car and began to drive down the hill.

Viggo began singing a song in French.

"…I thought you were Swedish." Zoe said, looking in the rearview mirror. It was surprisingly easy for her to drive with one leg in a cast.

"It's Allegra's faaaavorite song." Viggo sung it even louder, Yuri rolled her eyes.

"…O…kay. What the fuck did I miss now?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

Yuri butted in, "Apparently, there is some massive love triangle or something. Well, that's what Atomika told me."

Zoe sighed, "Jeez, can't you kids just keep it in your pants? It seems like everywhere I turn there's some sort of drama."

"Like with you and Drum?" Yuri said.

Zoe hit the brakes. Hard.

Viggo and Yuri both collided into the back of the front seats.

"Ow!" Yuri said, rubbing her forehead. "What the hell was that for?"

Zoe looked back at her, "What do you mean _between me and Drum_?"

Yuri blinked, "Um, you know. He allegedly tried to kill you in the Snow God challenge, then you had sex with him, then Moby got really jealous…"

Zoe cut Yuri off, "Wait wait wait, Moby got jealous?"

"Yeah, I mean, he does tell me things." Yuri trailed off.

"…Like?" Zoe tilted her shades down, looking Yuri in the eye.

"Nothing really, you know. He just really doesn't like Drum. I don't see why…well, the fact that he slept with his ex-girlfriend might have a little bit to do with it." Yuri shrugged.

"You have GOT to be shitting me." Zoe hit the gas and kept driving. "Moby is such a fucking baby."

Yuri sat up, "Hey! He is not. He is just hurt, you know."

"Yeah, right. Hurt." Zoe rolled her eyes, pushing her shades up.

Yuri began to look angry, "Come on! You dumped the guy! He has the right to feel a LITTLE hurt. I mean, haven't you ever been dumped?"

Zoe didn't answer.

"and on top of that, you went and banged the guy who he HATES." Yuri continued.

Zoe began to smirk, "You really think me and Drum did it, huh?"

Viggo coughed, Yuri shuffled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zoe cracked her neck.

Silence.

"Well, did you?" Viggo spoke up.

"If you think we did, then we did. You aren't going to get a straight answer from me." Zoe smiled.

Yuri and Viggo sat back in their seats.

Viggo turned on his M-comm, tuning it to the Super pipe on Topsy Turvy.

"…Hey, weren't you supposed to be on this competition, Zoe?" Viggo asked, turning it up.

"I was, but Rahzel and The Council seem to think that I am not medically cleared yet. At least not enough to do a Super pipe." Zoe shrugged, "Whatever. They put me in a race that's going on later."

Yuri gulped, "Not that one on Ruthless Ridge, right?"

Zoe looked up. "Yeah…why?"

Yuri stumbled her words. Viggo finished them for her.

"Ruthless Ridge – One Heat. Racers: Zoe, Griff, Eddie, Me, Yuri, Nate, Moby." Viggo read the list off.

Yuri added a quiet nod.

"So, what's the problem?" Zoe asked shrugging.

"Moby is in that race. I mean…you know. MOBY." Yuri yelled to emphasize the point.

"So? It's a race. If he wants to be a little bitch during it, I will just knock him over and be done with it." Zoe barked.

Viggo shrugged, slumping back in his seat. "I am more interested in what's going on this M-comm."

Yuri and Zoe both stopped, looking at Viggo.

"Why is that?" Yuri asked.

"Oh…only because in about a minute or two, Elise and Kaori are going to collide in mid air." Viggo said, with a nod.

"Pfft. Yeah right. No one ever collides on TnT." Zoe laughed.

"Yeah, what makes you think that?" Yuri looked over his shoulder.

Viggo pointed. "That right there." Viggo pointed at the screen.

On the screen was Psymon, shirtless, in the front seat with the words "KICK HER ASS AND SHOW SOME TITS" scrawled across his chest in magic marker.

* * *

Atomika edged away from Psymon, who was ranting and raving like a lunatic.

"Did you REALLY have to write that on your chest? I mean come on man!" Atomika covered his eyes.

Psymon stood on the rail, watching the action. The teenage girls behind them, who had to have at least 10 piercing each, were almost fainting at the sight of their beloved Psymon Stark.

Elise was boarding hard; she jumped off of the lip of the pipe and did a few back flips, her eyes staying on Kaori, who was grinding along the rail.

"Ooooh come on! COME ON!" Psymon yelled, tugging on his hair.

Everyone fell silent; here was the moment of truth. Kaori jumped off of the rail, setting up to do her Pirorette Grind, Elise saw this, rocketed off her board and spun, performing the LaLaLa Lockstep.

Kaori couldn't react fast enough; Elise dove headfirst into Kaori, flinging them both into the snow.

"BOOYAH!" Psymon yelled, the rest of the crowd cheered.

Kaori laid on her back, breathing in and out, Elise was dug about a foot into the snow, trying to pull her head out.

"We have a collision! Elise slammed RIGHT into Kaori! Will either of them be able to finish the race?" Rahzel yelled into the mic, looking down at the pipe.

"…Mother…" Elise pulled her head out of the snow, looking around for her board.

Kaori stood up, shaking her head to get the daze off. Elise walked up and pushed her back down. "Stay down." Elise scoffed, picking up her board. Kaori swung her foot out, clipping Elise and sending her down into the snow, Kaori then scrambled over Elise's body to grab her own board.

Elise grunted, "You little…" Elise grabbed a fist full of Kaori's hair, causing her to let out a high pitched squeal.

Kaori assaulted Elise's ears with a long string of Japanese. Elise pushed her face into the snow then stood up, running for her board. Kaori got up, wiping snow from her hair and chased Elise.

"…You know, they look like they are fighting." Atomika said, tilting his shades down to get a better look.

Psymon looked back at him, "I know…AIN'T IT GREAT?"

Kaori tackled Elise to the ground, pinning her down. Elise slapped Kaori hard across the face; they rolled around in the snow for a bit, much to Psymon's delight.

Then a giant buzzer went off.

Time had run out.

Elise and Kaori both looked up at the clock, they had run out of time!

"…LOOK WHAT YOU DID?" Elise shoved Kaori off of her, standing up and dusting the snow off of her vinyl. "You got us BOTH DQed!"

Kaori looked around, "Me? You were the one who started it!" Kaori stomped the snow.

"You should've never hit me in the first place!" Elise said stepping closer.

Kaori stepped in towards Elise, before anything else could happen, SSX Officials, Atomika, Psymon, and Drum were prying the two girls apart.

This got major boos from the crowd. Rahzel announced that both of the girls had been disqualified due to the fact that time had run out.

Elise fumed all the way back to her seat at the top of the pipe, Atomika following her. Kaori didn't seem so mad, more frustrated.

Drum just had a blank looking expression on his face, "Did I miss something?"

Elise snapped at him, "Definitely not the dinner table, tubby."

"What the fuck? What the hell did I do to you?" Drum snapped before Rahzel stepped in.

"Elise, Kaori. Cool it." Rahzel took off his hat.

"The point of this pipe is to crash or finish, not get into an all out brawl on the snow. You two are suspended for 3 events."

Elise and Kaori wanted to say something, they instead nodded.

"Since you two disqualified yourselves. We are going to skip straight to the final. Psymon and J.P." Rahzel said, walking back to his booth.

"God... What am I going to do now?" Elise slumped back in her chair. Atomika looked between the two of them. "You two should apologize to each other."

They both looked at Atomika like he was on drugs.

"In case you haven't noticed, Spikes. You ain't the boss around here any more." Psymon interjected, putting his shirt back on.

"Still, I don't want even more shit hitting the fan back at the lodge. We already have Viggo and J.P, Drum and well…half of the roster…"

Drum looked up, "Hey!"

"Well, it's true." Atomika said, and then continued, "We don't need these two smacking the shit out of each other at every turn. Do we?"

Psymon thought about it. "Dude, two chicks slapping each other around? The odds that someone loses a shirt are like…really, really high."

Elise sighed then unzipped her top, letting her two biggest stars out for a quick second.

Psymon's hair stood up, Drum eyes looked like they were about to glaze over. Kaori blushed, J.P almost fainted.

"There, Happy?" Elise said, zipping her top back up.

Psymon grabbed Kaori by the arm and led her over to Elise. "Say you're sorry!"

Kaori pulled her arm away from Psymon, "Only if she says so, too!"

Elise extended her hand, "I'll apologize, but that doesn't mean _this_ is over. Alright?"

Kaori thought about it, and then shook her hand. "Deal."

Psymon rolled his eyes, and then took off. "C'mon Frenchy! Time to play WWII. I'm Germany!"

Drum burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at him

"You didn't get the joke? You see in World War II …forget it."

Psymon and J.P took their place and began.

Elise started to whisper something into Atomika's ear. Atomika looked back at her and nodded. They both got up to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Drum asked.

"Back to the Lodge, No use for us to hang around." Elise smiled, leading Atomika to the way back to the snowmobile.

Drum looked over to Kaori. Kaori nodded.

"Figures." Drum shrugged. "Eddie is going to shit a brick."

Kaori looked up, "Yes. Should we tell him?"

"Nope. Best way to let stuff like this finish is to not get involved." Drum nodded. "Plus, knowing those two. They are going to screw up soon and Eddie will find out anyway."

* * *

Viggo had a brand new board slung over his shoulder, as he headed through the mall; he caught sight of Allegra, in a store across the lobby.

Viggo turned around, only to be greeted by Zoe and Yuri.

"Why aren't you going over there?" Zoe smirked; she had a new board and a bag with her.

Viggo shrugged, "Nunya." He tried to walk past them.

"Oh don't give me that 'You're too mad at her to talk' crap." Zoe slapped his back. "Get over it. And drinking yourself into a coma isn't going to solve a thing."

Yuri looked over at Allegra in the store. "Why is she buying…condoms?" Yuri blushed a bit.

Viggo turned around, "WHAT?" causing everyone in the lobby to look over at him.

Yuri cackled, almost falling over. "Bwahaha, you should've seen the look on your face!" Yuri laughed some more. When Viggo saw Allegra, all she was doing was picking out some CD's.

Zoe laughed, too. "Man. Come on. Go talk to her." Zoe pushed him a bit, Viggo snapped to look at her.

"Hey, I don't get caught up in what you and Drum have going on. Do I?" he said with a harsh tone.

"Well, No. Bu—"Zoe started

"But nothing. I don't bother with your relationships, so stay the fuck out of mine, alright?" Viggo turned around and began to walk away from them.

"Where are you going? The car park is this way?" Yuri asked, Viggo just waved them off. "I'll get my own ride."

Zoe shrugged, "Man, what a mean drunk." She looked down at Yuri, "What the hell is that?"

Zoe pointed at the bag Yuri had.

Yuri pointed at Zoe's bag. "What the hell is _that_?"

Zoe looked down at her bag, "Touché." She looked at her watch, "Come on. Let's head back."

They began to walk off, leaving Viggo. Viggo walked past the store Allegra was in, not even looking in the window. Instead he walked into another store.

Snowcap's Pub.

Viggo sat at the stool, leaning his board against it.

"Yo…barkeep. Vodka, no rocks. Straight up." The barkeep nodded, sliding a shot glass full of it at Viggo. Viggo picked it up and downed it and motioned for another.

"Yo…barkeep. …Leave the bottle."

The barkeep checked Viggo's I.D. He nodded, and left the bottle.

Viggo poured some vodka into the shot glass, looked at it. Then picked up the bottle and began to down it…

* * *

**AN: Not much to say really. Been trying really hard to crank these chapters out as fast as I can, but now that school is out, I have less and less time to do so…if that makes any sense.**

**So, until next time.**

**You know the drill, Read n' Review.**


	8. Tough

**AN: Ooo? Possibly the fasted update I have ever done. I hope you all like it. I had a day to kill and I recently started playing SSX3 again. So yeah, the muse hit me hard.**

**This chapter the focus is mainly again on Viggo. Believe me, there is a reason for all of this focus. Plus, it's my story so HA!**

**Oh yeah, Zoe and Drum have a part on this chapter.**

**Oh, someone new joins the cast of Snow Gods!**_(Two new people show up, one is just a cameo)_**  
**

**Because I didn't feel like splitting this into two chapters and making a triple update, this chapter is going to be a bit long.**

**Oh, for those who asked. The title of the last chapter had no pun intended. Collision has yet to type a chapter for this story, but she has contributed ideas.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Tough**

Viggo sat at the bar, resting his head on it.

"Yo…kid…kid." The barkeep nudged Viggo shoulder, Viggo sat up.

"Wha…wha?" Viggo wiped some droll from his mouth, picked up the Vodka bottle and tried to down it, but it was empty, all three of them were.

The barkeep held up his I.D. "Viggo Rollig? From the SSX Tour?"

Viggo nodded, "Man that's a bad picture…" Viggo's voice was slurred.

"I thought so; you got a race in about 20 minutes." The barkeep nodded, pointing over the T.V

Viggo was on the screen, it was a commercial for the SSX Tour. Viggo shredded up the snow, flipping and landing in front of the camera.

"SSX Season 4. Go Big or Wipe Out." He said into the camera before speeding off.

Viggo rested his head into the bar. "Aww…damn…"

The barkeep tapped him again, "You need a lift?" The old man whispered, sliding the bottles away from Viggo.

Viggo looked up, "Yeah man…Yeah. Just up the mountain…It ain't far."

The barkeep nodded. "I am on break, so it doesn't matter. Come on." The man was built like a truck now that Viggo noticed. He was bald and wore a pair of thick overalls.

Viggo looked at him harder, "I think I know you...I seen you some 'ere before…"

The man gave a bit of a thick laugh, "Ha ha. You might've."

The man opened the door to his truck, it was big, Viggo got in the front seat and laid back.

The man got in beside him, cranking it up and speeding down the road.

"Yo yo yo yo! This is THE one and only Mac Fraser on SSX Radio Big!" Mac wailed over the mic.

"Welcome to The Mac Attack! Tonight I got a special guest on its returning vet J.P Arsenault."

"Hey." J.P said into the mic.

"So, how'd it feel to get that big win over Psymon today in Topsy Turvy?" Mac asked him.

"It felt good…really good. He vas a hard man. But I took him down, he got distracted."

"Distracted?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, a couple ov his friends in the front rows began to whistle and call for him. He tried to show off and ended up flying into ze crowd." J.P retold the event. "One of ze girls was sent to ze hospital. She loved every second of it."

"Word." Mac said, "Oh what's with all these rumors of the possible break up of Snowboarding's _second_ favorite couple?"

J.P didn't answer, "Vat do you mean?"

"You know You and Allegra."

J.P didn't answer again.

"Ve are…having a bit of a problem at ze moment. Time constraints and so on."

Mac nodded, "Riiiiiiiiiight, So. Word has been going around that you and Viggo Rollig don't exactly see eye to eye. You think he is a threat to you?"

J.P laughed. "Viggo Rollig is _no_ threat to me."

Viggo kicked the stereo. "Turn it ooof!" Viggo held his ears.

The barkeep looked up, "I take it you don't like him." He turned the stereo off.

"Bingo…" Viggo looked at his board. "I can see the lights…thanks for the ride."

The barkeep pulled over. "You sure you can board, man? You are pretty sloshed."

Viggo opened the door, stood up, looking dangerously wobbly. "I can manage…I mean, come on. It's SSX." Viggo nodded, taking his board out from the truck bed.

"Hey…thanks again…I never got your name. Man." Viggo started.

The barkeep looked around. "Not many people do."

Viggo waited, "So…what is it?"

The man hesitated. "You are probably too drunk to remember."

Viggo shrugged, "Prolly…but come on man. I need to know your name. In Sweden it's like… a rule or somthin'."

The man hesitated again. "You can call me Jurgen."

"Ok…cool. I'll remember that." Viggo nodded.

"No you won't." Jurgen smiled, closing the door and taking off.

Viggo turned around, Zoe walked up to him. "You made it…holy shit, you are shitfaced."

"Ya momma." Viggo wobbled to the starting gate, strapping his board on.

"Whatever, your funeral." Zoe lined up. Her leg locked securely into the restraint on the board. Yuri pulled up alongside, her new board shining. It was black and had the letters Y & G etched into them in purple paint.

Moby, Nate, Eddie, and Griff slid in. Griff starting right next to Yuri of course.

Griff looked over at Yuri.

"One two finish?" Griff asked.

Yuri thought about it. "We'll see." Despite being mad at him for what happened earlier. For some reason Griff always had a way to make Yuri forget about what bonehead mistake he had made.

The siren wailed and the riders took off, Nate taking the early lead, Eddie not far behind.

"Yo, Cowboy! Let me show you how it's done!" Eddie yelled, jumping clear over Nate's head. Eddie sailed into first place, letting his snow spray Nate in the face. Moby came up fast behind Nate and shoved him hard, sending Nate into the snow.

"Oh come on!" Nate pushed himself up. Zoe was racing fast, but cautious she stayed away from the main pack, taking a side route less traveled. Viggo was…well, he was moving.

Viggo zigged and zagged all over the snow, barely missing Yuri and Griff.

"Yo! Watch it!" Griff yelled as they all come to the first big jump. Viggo missed it and went off onto a grind rail, riding it down. Moby had a look of sheer determination on his face as he took the lead. Spinning around to keep him momentum. Eddie was a close second until Yuri passed him up, Griff a little bit later.

Nate decided he was better off not trying to jump; he headed down Viggo's path.

"Okay, Zoe. Nice and easy, don't push yourself." Zoe spoke to herself, avoiding the jump and instead sailing down some powder. She was in 4th place, which she was comfortable with.

Viggo tried to keep his balance, Nate was coming up behind him. Viggo teetered too far the side and ended up eating snow, Nate blew past him and came up for Yuri.

Viggo pushed himself up, vomiting into the snow. "Come on…I can do this…" Viggo couldn't get up, he instead let himself fall face down into the snow, letting the race go on without him.

Moby checked to see if anyone was following him. Eddie was hard on his tail but too far away to do any real damage. Yuri and Griff were out of sight, Nate was on a short cut and Viggo had fallen off of the face of the Earth. That left one rider unaccounted for…

Zoe veered back into the main track, managing to land a simply Indy. Moby blinked. "Do yourself a favor and STAY back there." He yelled.

"Fuck you, Moby!" Zoe yelled back, leaning forward to catch up. Eddie doing the same.

"You did. Then you decided I wasn't good enough and you went for Shamu!" Moby turned his head forward, hitting the next jump dead on, landing on a fallen tree and grinding it down. Zoe hit the jump as well, spinning and performing a tail grab. Zoe landed a little shakier than she wanted. Eddie avoided the jump all together and tried to speed past the two.

Yuri and Griff hit the jump and landed with speed, it became a five way tie.

Nate broke the SSX Window careening back onto the main course. He could see no one ahead of him, or no one behind him.

"What the hell?" Nate coasted past the infrared tripwire.

"Nate Logan is in First Place!" the automated voice yelled, since Rahzel wasn't DJing and this race wasn't televised.

"…Well dip me in shit and roll me in breadcrumbs." Nate leaned forward, letting his big lead grow even bigger.

The five way tie for second didn't break. Griff decided to take action, steering close to Moby he tried to land a well place shove. Moby shrugged it off and backhanded Griff, sending him spiraling into the snow. Yuri looked back thinking she should stop, but she knew Griff would catch up.

"Get off, wimp!" Moby yelled, before he could finish Eddie was moving in a shove. Moby took hit the brakes hard, causing Eddie to trip over his board. Eddie tumbled into the snow, Yuri, Zoe, and Moby blowing by.

Yuri thought better _not _to try and tempt Moby instead she slowed down a bit.

"I can deal with 3rd." Yuri whispered to herself.

Zoe began to pull a little too close to Moby. Moby looked at her, pain and hatred in his eyes.

Zoe looked at him. "You gonna do something?"

Moby didn't answer instead he tried to blow past her.

Zoe speed up, she had always been faster than him. Her shred beginning to blow snow in Moby's face.

Moby pulled his goggles down.

"I gave ya a warning!" he yelled.

Zoe flipped him the bird. "It's a RACE, Moby. You either put up or shut up."

Moby lost it, he began to catch up to Zoe, he cranked his fist back, ready to swing.

"NO!" Yuri crashed right into Moby's back, sending him flailing into the snow. Yuri sped past, looking back with a deeply saddened face. Moby gritted his teeth and got up, watching Zoe and Yuri cross the finish line.

Nate was sitting in the snow wiping down his board. "What took you two so long?"

Zoe got off her board and walked over to Yuri. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Yuri looked up at her. "He was about to hit you!" she yelled.

"I know! It's a RACE. That's what you DO. It's SSX. Boarder cross. No rules. Don't you get it?" Zoe yelled, getting in Yuri's face. Moby crossed the finish line. Instead he kept going. He didn't stop; he just sailed down the back country. Nate looked on at Griff crossed.

"But you are already hurt! The last thing you need is for Moby to snap and fling you on your first run back!" Yuri backed down, still keeping her voice loud.

"Next time you stay out of it alright? Unlike you, I am a big girl who can take care of _myself!_"

Zoe turned around.

"Then how come you needed Drum to take care of you up on Ruthless?" Yuri muttered her eyes narrow.

Zoe turned around to reply; before she could Griff had already had his lips all over Yuri's face.

"…" Zoe just slumped her shoulders. Nate noticed this and headed over to her.

"Yo, you alright?" Nate asked as he pressed the button for the trolley to come. Leaving Yuri and Griff to celebrate.

Zoe just looked at him. "Don't even bother." Nate took the hint and backed off.

Zoe looked around.

"Wait a second." She looked around again.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Where is Viggo?"

All three of them looked around.

Eddie sailed across the finish line; snow still fresh in his afro.

Zoe turned to Eddie, "Yo, Eddie? You seen Viggo out there?"

Eddie shook his head. "I figured he was in front of me…"

"…You're right. He ain't here." Nate said. "He was with me before he fell over back near the start of the race. He looked sick."

"Drunk more like it. He was all over the course." Griff added.

"…" Zoe hit the button for the trolley to the top of the course.

Nate thought.

"Oh shit. He might have passed out." Nate hopped into the trolley soon as it stopped. Yuri and Griff piled in.

"You commin, Zoe?" Nate asked, keeping the door open.

Zoe shook her head. "Nah. My leg hurts. You three can find him, just retrace the tracks." Zoe looked around; the snow wasn't falling, so his tracks should still be fresh.

"I'll radio Pete and tell him to come out here." She added.

"I'm going to head back to the Lodge. He might of DNF'ed and just headed home." Eddie added, hopping onto a lift separate from Zoe's.

The three nodded.

Zoe got on the trolley back to the Lodge. Yuri's words hurt. They really _hurt_.

Had Zoe really needed Drum's help that day? Zoe had prided herself on confidence and being able to handle herself up until that day. Now she doubted it.

Griff reached into his bag, pulling out the helmet with the flashlight on it. Yuri rested her head against his shoulder.

Nate looked at the two of them, even though he did not necessarily like how they had both changed, he did like how they were together.

"What?" Yuri asked, looking at Nate.

Nate shook his head, "Nothin'." Nate looked out the window, blinked, and then hit the emergency stop button. The lift stopped dead Nate slid the door open and hopped out. It wasn't too far from the ground.

Viggo laid face down in the snow; he had been there for almost 15 minutes now. Nate rolled him over, Viggo's cheeks and lips were a deep shade of blue.

"Shit…might be frostbite." Nate hefted him up. "Griff, come over here!"

Griff hopped out of the lift, walking over to Nate and helping him drag Viggo back. They lifted him high as they could and Yuri began to pull him into the lift.

"Wow, he doesn't look too good." Yuri said through her tired breaths, plopping back down on the bench. Griff climbed his way back in followed by Nate. "Yeah, we need to get him to the Medic Center. Look at his face."

As Zoe promised, she had radioed Pete and told him to have a Medic Copter ready. By the time the four of them had gotten back down the course, Pete and Rahzel were there to meet them, the Medic Copter behind them.

"What happened?" Rahzel yelled, trying to speak over the loud helicopter.

"He passed out in the middle of a race!" Nate yelled back, Pete and some EMT's put Viggo on a

stretcher, and loaded him into the back.

"Passed out? Why didn't someone stop and get him?" Rahzel yelled as the chopper took off.

Yuri chimed in, covering her ears. "He was in last place. We didn't know."

Rahzel nodded, "I wonder what could make him do that…"

The three of them looked at each other; Nate nodded and pulled Rahzel off to the side.

"I think Viggo has a bit of a problem. He was stone cold drunk out there on that run. He had no business being on the snow in his condition." Nate whispered to him

Rahzel looked a bit surprised. "I see. If he is drinking too much, I might have to suspend him until he cleans up his act."

Nate shook his head, "That might make it worse. Believe me. I tried already to snap him out of this rut, but something keeps pullin' him back in. I say we get some outside help."

Rahzel raised his eyebrow, and then gave a faint smile.

"I got someone I can call."

Nate asked, "Who?"

Rahzel shook his head. "You don't know him. He is a good friend of mine. I'll give him a call when we get back to the Lodge."

Nate nodded, despite not having a clue who in the hell Rahzel was talking about.

* * *

Zoe walked into the Lodge; it was peak time for activity. Mac was at Radio Big doing his radio show; Kaori was playing a video game against Eddie. Drum was in line waiting for his next turn.

Zoe looked around before sitting on the sofa, watching the game go on.

"Booyah! I got you, I got yooou!" Eddie cheered, watching Kaori's character flail and die on the floor.

Kaori pouted. "You keep on getting the good gun!" Kaori tried harder, this time running around trying to chase him.

Eddie's character flew across the screen.

"HEADSHOT" the T.V rang, Drum and Kaori cheered, Eddie didn't let it phase him

"Yay!" Kaori squealed passing Drum the controller.

Drum began to play pulling his green-tinted goggles down.

Zoe found herself actually…oogling Drum. Sure, deep down, she really didn't go for guys his type. He was gentle, nice, a little sarcastic, and not in the least bit fit. But for some reason she found herself just…looking at him.

"Yo, Zoe!" Psymon yelled, plopping on the couch.

Zoe didn't answer.

"Heeeeeyoooooo G.I. Zoe" Psymon yelled again, this time prodding her.

Zoe just blinked, as if she was in a coma.

Psymon grabbed her bra-strap and popped it against her back.

Zoe flinched forward, snapping to the side and elbowing Psymon right in the mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

Psymon laughed, "Tryin' to get your attention. Whatcha lookin' at?"

Zoe shook her head. "Nothing."

Psymon looked in the direction of Drum. "That's a whole lotta nothin'."

Zoe turned to Psymon. "That's getting annoying."

Psymon looked somewhat hurt, "What's getting annoying?"

"How well you know me." Zoe slumped back on the sofa.

"Well. When you live with someone, you sorta pick up all their quirks." Psymon smirked. Apparently, he still remembered the short relationship the two of them had during the off season of the SSX Tricky. Zoe and Psymon competed in a one-time event called Sledstorm. They had something romantic, but it wasn't love. They decided to break up soon after Sledstorm was over... Now it's more of a brother and sister relationship.

Zoe shrugged, "Whatever. I don't know how you would pick up any of my 'quirks'. You were always out working on that sled." Zoe punched him soft in the arm. Psymon grinned. "So were you."

They paused a bit. Zoe went back to oogling Drum.

Psymon shook her out of it. "Did you see the fight today?" Psymon asked, trying to change the subject. "Kaori and Elise went all Charlie's Angels on each other. It was fucking hilarious."

Zoe burst out laughing. "Yeah, that shit was funny. I didn't even know Barbie could fight like that."

Drum finished his game, completely obliterating Eddie. Mac returned from Radio Big and Kaori got up to greet him. Drum followed the two of them up to their room.

Zoe thought. "Yo Psy, I'll catch you later. Alright?"

Psymon knew where this was going. "No problem. Do whatcha gotta do?" Griff and Yuri walked through the door, hand in hand. "I got some business to take care of myself." Psymon grinned wide. Griff and Yuri caught sight of it and began to take off running.

Drum sat on his bed, listening to Mac talk to him.

"So when you land, you gotta make sure you pull up just a bit, or else you are going to bounce and lose balance." Mac was demonstrating on his bed. Kaori was too busy laughing at how silly he looked.

"Hey, don't laugh. I'm just tryin' to help him out." Mac jumped up and down on his bed. Drum began to laugh, too.

Knock Knock Knock.

Kaori got up to answer the door, it was Zoe.

The three of them stopped.

Zoe looked right at Drum. "I gotta talk to you."

Drum shrugged. "Oo...kay." He didn't move he just waited.

Zoe looked at him. "Aren't you going to come in?"

Drum shook his head. "I'm tired of hiding and crap. Whatever you need to say to me you can say in front of them, too. They're my friends."

Zoe shrugged and walked in, sitting down on a chair, putting her leg up on Mac's bed.

"I'm heading into town tomorrow. My cast is coming off." She started.

Drum and Mac looked at each other.

"…and…?" Drum trailed, raising his eyebrow.

"You wanna come with?" Zoe said non-chalantly.

Drum whipped out his M-Comm and checked the events.

"I'm clear for tomorrow." Drum said, seemingly to his M-comm.

Zoe raised her eyebrow, "Is that a yes?"

Drum nodded, sitting back. "Sure, why not?" Mac and Kaori whipped out their M-comms in unison.

Kaori's M-comm had a big red X on the screen. Suspended.

Mac checked his. "I'm clear, too."

Zoe looked at the two of them. "This matters to me…why?"

Kaori chimed in, bouncing. "We can come, too!"

Zoe looked like she was about to puke.

"Both of you." Zoe started, looking at the two of them. "Want to come see me get my cast taken off."

The both nodded. Sometimes it seemed like Mac and Kaori shared the same brain.

"…Why?" Drum blurted in this time.

"Come on. A trip to the city on a day off? No worrying about trying to make it back here for an event. Let's make a day of it." Mac said.

Kaori nodded, cheerfully. "Yes! We can go to the movies and got out to eat!"

Zoe and Drum looked at each other with a 'Help me.' look.

Kaori looked at the both of them with the biggest, saddest, cutest puppy dog eyes. "Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please?"

The way Kaori looked reminded the three of them of anime. Chibis.

Zoe looked at her like she was ready to shoot her, before she could open her mouth…

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please?" This time it was Mac.

Drum slammed a pillow on his own head. "Oh hell no!"

Zoe sighed and gave up.

"Sure, why not." She mumbled.

"Tomorrow at 10:00 AM." She said to Drum, getting up. "If you are late I'll just go without ya." She left and walked into the hall.

Mac called after her, imitating Drum "WEAR SOMETHING SEXY!"

Zoe could hear the pillow smack into Mac's face.

Despite how she had looked when she was being chibi-assaulted by Mac and Kaori, in the hallway she stopped to let out a big, full blush.

"Okay." She said to herself, replying to Mac. "I will." Then cracked a smile.

* * *

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Atomika spoke to Nate.

He, Elise, Allegra and J.P were all sitting at the dinner table talking over pizza.

"Yeah, we had to airlift him to the Medic Center. Might have frostbite." Nate nodded.

Elise sat back in her chair. "Damn. I hope the kid is alright. What did Rahzel do?"

Nate shrugged, "I suggested he get someone from the outside to help Viggo. He said he was gonna call someone."

Elise nodded, slapping away Atomika's hand from under the table.

Allegra fell silent.

"He is going to live, right?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't a threat. I've seen worse."

Allegra gave a small sigh of relief, J.P rolled his eyes. J.P and Allegra were sitting on the sides of Nate.

J.P shrugged. "Eet's his own fault. He shouldn't have tried to board like zat."

Allegra looked at him in disgust.

Elise nodded, "For once he is right. If he was really that drunk, he shouldn't have been riding."

Allegra didn't want to admit it, but they were right. Viggo shouldn't have been riding.

"I'm going to go to bed…" Allegra got up, J.P got up as well.

"_Alone_." Allegra added. J.P sat back down. Nate tried to hide his laugh with a slice of pizza.

"Oh shut up. Everyzing vill be fine in ze morning." J.P nodded. "Just watch."

"Whatever you say, Frenchie." Nate grinned. "Whatever you say."

* * *

The next morning, Rahzel was sitting in the terminal at the base of Peak 1. Pete's heliplane was coming in for a landing.

Rahzel couldn't believe that his person was able to get here overnight…especially the way Pete flies.

The door opened the Rahzel's secret weapon got out.

Rahzel walked up and shook his hand. "Glad you could make it."

The man smiled, he had a great smile. He shook Rahzel's hand. "Anything for a friend. So, who needs my help?"

Rahzel held up a picture. "Viggo Rollig."

The man took the picture and looked at it. "I've seen him on T.V. Good rider. What's his problem?"

Rahzel spoke in a serious tone. "Alcohol."

The man winched. "Ouch. Well. Take me the Lodge first. There are some people I want to say high to. The man pulled the hood of his jacket down.

Rahzel grinned. "I knew you would."

Rahzel began to board the Heliplane he looked back at the man.

"Welcome back, Brodi."

Brodi smiled, he slung his bag with the Yin-Yang over his shoulder. "I go where ever Buddha tells me to, my friend."

Rahzel nodded.

Brodi looked at the snow. "But damn, it feels good to be back."

* * *

**AN: Brodi is here! I never personally liked him in SSX Tricky. But I felt he would make the perfect "Spiritual Guide" of sorts Viggo needed. There, you can all stop whining about how the story has become all about Viggo now.**

**You know the drill, Read n Review.**


	9. Offical

_**AN: Sorry for the delay. Work is killer. I will try to finish this story before the year is over. Only four more chapters after this and this is finished! I might take a small hiatus between posting the final story of this trilogy, so be warned.**_****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Official**

>2��What are you doing back? Are you racing now? OH MY GOD ARE YOU A SNOW GOD?" Elise was speaking a mile a minute. Rahzel and Elise looked at each other with a deep look of confusion.

"Um, no. Well. Sort of. I am here to help one of your troubled boarders." Brodi started, "Rahzel says one of you has an alcohol problem, or something like that."

Elise looked down, and then snapped her fingers. "Viggo."

Brodi raised his eyebrows, "Viggo? Viggo Rolig? I just saw him about four months ago. He threw this big party down at Aloha Ice Jam. "

Elise shrugged, speaking a mile a minute. Rahzel and Elise looked at each other with a deep look of confusion.

"Um, no. Well. Sort of. I am here to help one of your troubled boarders." Brodi started, "Rahzel says one of you has an alcohol problem, or something like that."

Elise looked down, and then snapped her fingers. "Viggo."

Brodi raised his eyebrows, "Viggo? Viggo Rolig? I just saw him about four months ago. He threw this big party down at Aloha Ice Jam. "

Elise shrugged, "Well, he is throwing his own parties now. All on his own." Elise sat back down on the couch, patting it so Brodi would sit down.

"I'll go ahead and take these up to your room. We set up a spare one. I'll let you catch up with the rest of the riders. Most of them are at the Race of Jet Set, though." Rahzel said, lifting Brodi's bag and taking it up stairs.

Brodi looked around, "Wow. A Lodge. This is so different from back on the Tricky tour, remember the tour bus?"

Elise laughed, sitting down. "Yeah, Psymon used to use the bathroom and flush it so it hit the cars behind us."

Brodi looked around, "So, you are the only one here?"

"Yep. I got a day off, so I am living it up." Elise stretched, and then remembered. "Wait, no. Moby is up in his room somewhere."

Brodi flashed a grin, "Moby? Man. I should talk to him; I haven't seen him in almost two years now."

Elise shrugged, giving a look of doubt. "I don't know. I don't think you should…"

Brodi stopped, "Why not?"

Elise looked around to make sure Moby wasn't hiding anywhere, "He and Zoe broke up. He has been taking it bad ever since."

Brodi winced, "Ouch. Is Zoe taking it well?"

Elise gave an almost sarcastic grin, "Yeah, pretty well. She was the one who broke it off with him. And talk about a rebound, about two months later, she gets in this Snow God challenge with the newbie, Drum."

Brodi raised an eyebrow, "Drum…?"

Elise waved her hand, "You will know him when you see him, anyway. He almost KILLS her, broke her leg, and tried to act like it wasn't his fault. Then you know what Zoe does? She has sex with him!"

Brodi sat down, "Wow…Did he really break her leg?"

Elise shrugged. "Well, she flubbed her trick and she sorta broke it. But it was because her board was sabotaged, we still don't know who did it, but I am sure it was that whale."

Brodi rubbed his own hands, "So, Drum is a Snow God now?"

"Well…no, you see. He sorta carried her over the finish line, so she technically crossed first…so…he lost. But he just did it so people wouldn't blame him!" Elise quickly blurted.

"So…no one knows who sabotaged it...and the only people who know what happened on that race were Zoe and Drum. Right?" Brodi spoke softly, calculating.

"Yeah."

"…So why do you think he did it?"

"…I…I dunno…he just did, alright?" Elise blurted, her cheeks turning red as she focused on the T.V behind Brodi.

Brodi turned to look at the T.V. Apparently, Nate had won the race at Jet Set, Atomika coming in second, and Eddie in third.

Brodi glanced back at Elise, who was still red. "So…which one is it?"

Elise gulped hard. "…Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Moby looked in the mirror, standing there naked, dripping wet. He looked at all of his tattoos, something he tends to do a lot when he thinks, he rubbed his belly.

"…What da fuck, really." Moby got dressed, and turned on the T.V in his room to see the standings on the Jet Set race, Drum had come in last, again. Moby couldn't help but crack a smile.

"At least somethin' is goin' right…" Moby whispered, but he had almost spoken too soon. He could see a reporter coming over to Drum to do an interview.

"This is Trent Moore with newest rider to SSX, Jordan Williams. How doe sit feel to come in last place again?"

Drum glowered, and then shrugged. "Racing isn't my strong point. Not used to the snow just yet. Just wait until the Big Air comp tomorrow. You will see me place first. I guarantee it."

"You mean the Big Air with Kaori, Moby, and Elise? At Crow's Nest?" Trent asked, Drum nodded.

Just behind Drum, Zoe could be seen pacing back and fourth, as if she was actually waiting for Drum to finish so she could talk to him.

Moby saw this, and begin to twist his mouth into a painful grimace.

"Yeah, that one. I know I don't necessarily look the part but believe me. I can win this tomorrow. I sort of have to. If I don't, I become ranked last in the circuit…which, needless to say. Isn't good." Drum looked down for a second, and then looked back up at the camera. "But don't worry! I WILL win tomorrow!"

Drum walked away from the camera, Moby could see soon as Drum left, Zoe had walked up to him and they began to detour away from the rest of the riders, then the T.V went to cover some story about an orange cat.

Moby stood on his bed, slamming his pillow against the wall. "WHAT DA BLOODY HELL!" Moby yelled again, this time jumping on his bed and stomping. "I just don't understand it! How? HOW? She decides to leave me for…that!" Moby jumped off of his bed. Then stopped, thinking.

"Wait...if he loses tomorrow. He becomes last place…which means…Yes! He might get kicked off the circuit!" Moby rubbed his hands together, an almost fiendish smile on his face. "I just…hafta make sure he doesn't win tomorrow..."

Moby walked out into the hall, pulling his shirt and some shorts on. He headed towards the board shed, but felt familiar stinging just above his eye. "No…No…that's out of da question. If Stark catches me again, I'd be ratted out."

He flipped open his M-Comm, hoping that maybe he could contact Pete or someone to help him out this time. He noticed Pete's number had been taken off of the server.

"Bloody hell!" Moby cursed loudly.

"Bloody _heck_" a voice said from around the corner. Brodi walked out to reveal himself to Moby.

"I see you still have a slight bit of a cursing problem." Brodi chuckled. Outstretching his hand for Moby to shake.

"Brodi? Whatcha doin' back here?" Moby looked at him with a bit of a surprise.

"Rahzel and The Council have hired me as a Guidance Counselor of sorts." Brodi flashed his million dollar smile. "I am here to help out of the boarders, Viggo."

Moby raised his eyebrow. "The Swede?"

Brodi was surprised as his lack of knowledge about his fellow boarders. "Yeah, him. Even though, if _you_ need to talk about anything. I could spare some time to talk to you, you know."

Moby snapped his head up at Moby, "What do ya mean by that?"

Brodi's face grew to a somewhat serious tone. "Elise told me about what happened between you and Zoe. And, this…what was his name….'Drum' person."

Moby squinted. "So, you tryin' to say something?"

Brodi looked at him, "I am trying to say, if you need someone to talk to. I am here. It's what I am getting paid for now."

Moby, "Oh yeah, poor Moby. Lets help poor Moby get over the fact that da girl he loved left him for some fat newbie bloke who can't even win two events in a row." Out of nowhere, Moby shoved Brodi against the wall. "You listen here. I don't want any of you taken' any pity on me. Okay? I will deal with this how I wanna deal with this. You undastand?"

Even after being shoved against a wall, Brodi's laid back demeanor didn't fade. "Sure thing. Now, if you would please take your hands off of me."

Moby let him go, and began to walk away. Brodi walking in the opposite direction.

"You know, Moby." Brodi spoke, "Maybe she is hurting just as much as you are. Have you ever thought about it from that side of the story?"

Moby stopped for a second to consider it, than kept walking. He needed to think.

* * *

Drum and Zoe were alone, walking down the path to the Lodge. Drum had sort of a confused look on his face; he had no idea why Zoe had pulled him to the side. Or why they had not taken the trolley back.

"Um…Zoe. Care to explain WHY we are walking down the path instead of you know, taking the lift?" He asked. Zoe was just walking, her head tilted down.

"Zoe?...Hello?" he asked again. Zoe stopped, and turned to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, she had obviously crying.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Drum asked.

Zoe shook her head, then tilted her head to the sky and yelled. "FUCK!"

Drum covered his ears, as Zoe's word bounced off the trees. "…And that was for?"

Zoe wiped her tears with the edge of her sleeve. "I HATE crying. God." She looked back at Drum again. "You watched SSX before you joined up, right?"

Drum nodded, "Every time it came on. Why?"

Zoe sniffled, "Remember the Zoe Payne you saw then? The ruff neck, the hard ass who didn't let anyone fuck with her? Remember her?"

Drum nodded slowly, not sure where the conversation was going.

Zoe kicked her foot in the snow, "Do you see that same Zoe now? The one who has been crying all fucking season long? The one who is letting everyone get through the shield she took three years to build? Do you?"

Drum took a couple of steps back, just incase she was going to lash out and hit him. "Nope"

Zoe stepped up to him, "Then what Zoe do you see?"

Drum blinked, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes"

Drum shrugged, "I see the Zoe who finally trusts someone enough other than Psymon to open up to. The Zoe who isn't afraid to break her guard to let someone else in." Drum nodded.

Zoe looked at him, deep. "…I see Zoe who is lonely. She probably fucked up the only good thing she had going for her…twice!" She kicked the snow again "Me and Psymon could've been great…and with Moby…if maybe I just got used to him. We could've been great, too."

Drum shook his head, "What do you mean get used to him? You keep telling me all he wanted to do was get in your pants."

Zoe snapped back, "Yeah, he did! And I enjoyed it for a bit…but it got old. I mean, what if I didn't get tired of it. Maybe if I wasn't so mean I coul—"

Drum walked up and put his hand over her mouth. "Don't even think about saying that. If you weren't feeling right with Moby, you should've broken it off. Which you did. You shouldn't be regretting that."

Zoe pushed his hand off of her mouth. "But I DO regret it! Now I am sitting here, alone, crying all the time. I NEEDED someone like Moby. Someone who would put up with my shit." She sighed again, wiping her eyes.

"Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?" she sniffed again.

Drum looked around, "You know…you never did answer my question. Why _am _I here?"

She looked at him with a look of complete and utter confusion. "I…don't know."

Drum rubbed his chin, "Maybe…just maybe. You decided that I should be the next one you open up to? The one you let the guard down for?"

Zoe shook her head, but then nodded….then shook her head. "I…I don't know…I just feel…comfortable around you. I know I have kissed you…and teased…but there seems to be something more than that between us…I...I don't know what it is."

Drum fixed his mouth to say a certain word that starts with an L

"NO! Don't even say that. I don't want you to say that if we don't know what it is."

Drum stopped, and nodded. "Okay." He looked up; it was starting to get dark. "We should go ahead and head back…"

Zoe nodded, and they began walking, but yet again. Zoe stopped. "Drum."

He stopped again, turning around.

"What?"

"Thanks."

Before he could say "your welcome", Zoe had grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Not her normal lustful kisses, this one felt completely different.

Zoe broke the kiss, softly kissing his chin before pulling away completely. "…Thank you."

Drum blinked, waiting for is mind to reconnect to his body. "Uh…whoa…sure...your welcome…any time…"

Zoe looked at him again. "You know. You DO look extremely cute after I kiss you. It's like a deer looking into the headlights of an 18 wheeler." Zoe punched him on the arm. "Now, get yourself together. You gotta win that Big Air tomorrow."

Zoe walked past him. Drum stood there, thinking. "WAIT!"

Zoe turned around in a hurry.

"You have kissed me about three times now, I have seen you naked. You have seen ME naked. We have almost had sex…are we official or something?" Drum finally wanted to know.

Zoe thought about it, "…That's a good question."

She thought longer, then shrugged. "If you want to be. Then sure…just…be careful with me, okay? You know my track record with boyfriends isn't exactly the best." She gave a chuckle, joking.

Drum got that look on his face again. "So…now…me…and…you…together?"

Zoe shrugged, "Whatever rubs your Buddha." She added on, in a serious tone, this time walking forward and looking into his eyes. "But remember…be careful okay? Don't let me break your heart."

Drum raised his eyebrow.

"…and don't break mine."

Again, Zoe leaned in for the kiss. But this time, Drum took the first move, kissing Zoe the way she had kissed him.

* * *

"Ow!...Hahaha…wait out…HEY! Let go of that!" Atomika laughed, he could be heard from behind Atomika's door.

Atomika was lying on his back, in his bed, as Elise popped up from under the covers, wiping her mouth.

"I told you I could do it." She smiled, kissing his chin.

Atomika sighed, "Okay, I will never doubt your being able to unwrap a condom, and put it on, using only your mouth…ever again."

Elise smiled, kissing him again. "Ssssh…just enjoy the ride."

The two began to do their business…

The door opened, a voice said "Yo, Atomika! Mac and Kaori are going to a concert in Metro…wanna…come…"

The person dropped the soda he was holding on the carpet.

Atomika stopped dead in his tracks, Elise looking back to see who it was.

Eddie stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open.

"…Aw shit." Atomika sighed. "This is NOT going to end well."

* * *

_**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. Two big things happened. Drum and Zoe are FINALLY official! And oh snap! Elise and Atomika are BUSTED. Stay tuned next time to see what Moby has up his sleeve, and if Drum will actually WIN for once.**_

_**You all know the drill, read 'n review**_


	10. Nunya

**_AN: Whoohoo. New chapter. Oh, okay, there's something I need to get off of my chest right now._**

**THIS STORY (FROZEN HEARTS, AND THE ONE YOU ARE READING) WERE MADE AND WRITTEN BEFORE SSX: ON TOUR WAS ANNOUNCED. IF YOU LOOK BACK TO FIND THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY, YOU WILL SEE IT CAME OUT ABOUT 6 MONTHS AFTER SSX 3. PLEASE STOP EMAILING ME AND TELLING ME IN REVIEWS ABOUT SSX: ON TOUR. THIS STORY CAME BEFORE THAT GAME WAS EVEN _ANNOUNCED_.**

**_Now that that is out of the way. Not counting this chapter, there's only two more chapters left! Wheeehahahah!_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**Chapter 10: Nunya**

"Wait!" Elise called out from behind Eddie, who was rampaging through the lobby, knocking over pictures, boards, and other items. Eddie was carving a warpath through the room.

Griff jumped up, "What the hell? Yo! Eddie, what's wr—WHOA!" Griff almost ducked, Eddie swung hard and almost took his head off. Eddie kept walking; he was heading to the front door.

Elise was following, her shirt was on backwards, and she was wearing Atomika's pants, which were obviously too big. "Eddie! Just wait!"

Eddie ignored her, opening the door and walking out in the snow flurry outside. A small crowd was forming around the two.

"EDDIE. JUST FUCKING HOLD ON!" Elise yelled, stopping. Eddie stopped and turned around. "Hold on? HOLD ON?" Eddie threw his goggles into the snow. "Hold on to what? Huh? When did you plan on telling ME about you and him, huh? I mean for fucks sake! We used to be close!"

Elise looked down. "Yeah, we used to be close…but not THAT close, Eddie, and you know it!" She snapped. "What I do with whom I choose is NONE of your business."

Eddie looked taken back, "None of MY business? Who stood with you when you realized you slept with J.P last year that one time you were drunk? ME. Who convinced you to come back last year even though I didn't get the call? ME. Who kept Marisol from pummeling you into the snow that one year on the Tricky Tour? ME." Eddie's voice grew louder as he talked.

Elise looked down, "Still! It's none of your goddamn business! You aren't my brother, or my FATHER."

Eddie walked up, almost getting in her face. "I didn't want to be your brother, or your father. I wanted to be something more than that, couldn't you tell? Why the hell do you think I came back this year? Besides HIM" he pointed to Atomika "calling me and asking me to return, I came back for YOU." He pointed to his chest. "I am back because I regretted not making the move I wanted to make during Tricky! I came back because I wanted to finally tell YOU how I felt. What happens when I get back? You are running around sleeping with Atomika, and trying to tag Nate at the same time!"

Nate looked up, and raised his eyebrow.

Atomika looked at Nate.

They both looked at Elise.

Elise looked at the both of them, then up at Eddie. "What I do is my business! I am not tied down to ANYONE here!" Elise turned around, stomping back into the lodge, her cheeks flushed red, and she almost ran right over Allegra.

"MOVE." Elise yelled, pushing her aside. Allegra just watched her as she passed. She had something more important to do, something she had to get off of her chest. As the crowd in the lobby began to thin out, she could see Eddie, Nate, and Atomika head off to the shuttle to Mercury City. She was looking for someone, and she had found him soon as she opened Viggo's door.

Brodi was sitting on Viggo's bed, Viggo still hadn't been checked out of the hospital, but it had been arranged that Brodi would stay in his room until he got back. Brodi was sitting with his legs folded, a clove of sage burning.

"Yes?" Brodi answered her before she could even talk, his eyes were closed.

"Um…Do you know when Viggo is going to…return?" Allegra whispered, not wanting to disturb him too much.

"Two days. May I ask why?" Brodi opened his eyes and looked at her. Allegra leaned against the door.

"I need to talk to him."

"About?"

"…I don't think that's any of your business."

"I understand. But I will have you know I am not here only to help Viggo. I will help anyone who is willing."

Allegra through about it, the leaned harder against the door, closing it. "I need closure."

Brodi looked at her with a look of confusion. "Closure? Why closure?"

Allegra sat on the floor across from him. "I can't take it, J.P…Viggo. I just can't take what's going on." She looked down at her Snow God medal. "This is all too much for me."

Brodi picked up his clove of sage and wafted it around. "It happens, especially with someone was fragile as yourself."

Allegra looked up at him, offended. "Fragile?"

Brodi chuckled, looking at her. "Yes, fragile. It's not as bad as you think."

A small silence fell between them.

"Are you sure you want to close this chapter in your life now?" Brodi spoke, bluntly.

Allegra just looked down, rethinking. Maybe closure isn't what she was really looking for?

* * *

"RAAAH!" Moby tumbled down the ramp, Griff shooting over his head, Kaori hard on Griff's tail. Nate grinding along a log, J.P rolling just behind him.

It was the next morning, and a race on The Terror, Peak Four's Backcountry was going on. Griff had a sizeable lead with Kaori trailing behind. Moby made it back to his feet before Nate and J.P could pass him up. Elise was originally in the race, but she had fallen so far behind that she was out of sight. The same fate happened to Allegra.

Allegra skidded along the ice, she was lost. She hated being lost. She picked herself off of the ice only to hear Elise slide by her on a higher route.

"Grrr…FUCK!"

Her voice rang off of the sides of the mountain, at that moment, Allegra knew what she had just done had NOT been a smart idea.

At the front of the pack, Griff stopped to catch his breath, his lead was far along enough to where he could afford to take a rest. Until he looked up and saw it.

An avalanche.

At the back of the pack, Elise and Allegra were neck and neck, not trying to beat each other, but trying to beat the avalanche behind them.

"SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Elise yelled, jumping and grinding along a tree, Allegra jumped onto an adjacent tree, the both of them taking small glances back, they were going so face that they could see the back of Moby's head.

Moby turned around and leaned into an all out dive, diving down the side of the mountain into a jump, Kaori right above him as the avalanche raged on, the Elise and Allegra jumped off of a make shift ramp to avoid a chunk of ice.

"WAAH! WAAAH!" Kaori yelled, reaching out and grabbing a tree branch to hold onto so the large chunk of ice didn't hit her. The chunk of ice rolled towards Nate and J.P, who were the only two who were oblivious to the danger. J.P shoved Nate aside, in order to take second place, Nate got back up, and went to slam J.P…and he saw it.

Before J.P could even react, Nate dived onto him tackling him behind a tree as the chunk of ice flew over their head, snapping the tree right at the top, the both of them rolled to the side avoiding the timber.

Griff was ahead of the pack still, boarding for his life, with no finish line in sight, he had no where to go, he could feel the ice chunk slamming behind him.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…SHIT!" Griff dived to the side, the nose of his board pressing hard against the cliff side of the mountain, he rode it the best he could as the chunk rode by, after it past he collapsed into the snow to catch his breath…only to see Elise soar over his head, followed by Nate, Allegra, Moby, and J.P. The finish line was only 30 feet away and it was a six way tie for first.

* * *

"Sssh…" Zoe whispered. Drum sat next to her as they are their breakfast in the kitchen. Drum had his hand on her thigh before Psymon strolled in, followed by Mac and Yuri.

Zoe and Drum tried a little too hard to not look at each other; it was probably the first thing to tip them off.

Psymon's face twisted into a sick sadistic smile.

"About damn time."

Zoe looked up from her pancakes, looking right at Psymon. "What?"

Mac looked at Psymon, then at the two of them, taking a seat. "Sitting next to each other, not making eye contact, eating the same thing, trying to act like you don't notice each other…"

Yuri walked by. "Oh, the fact that you are wearing Drum's goggles gives you away, too."

"…Shit." Drum coughed out, trying to cover it up.

"So, you two finally got stop sneaking around?" Mac blurted, no one else was in the Lodge, so no one else could hear them.

"Does it matter?" Zoe snapped back, picking up a piece of sausage.

"It's none of your business what we do. Why is everyone else around here so hung up on relationships? Shouldn't we be, you know? Snowboarding?"

She took a big bite out of the sausage. Psymon, Drum, and Mac all flinched.

"Speaking of racing, we have a race we need to get to. Me, you, Psymon, Yuri, Drum and Atomika." Mac read from his M-comm.

"What course?"

"Spiral Mile."

"Ugh. Hate that course." Zoe whispered.

"What is Spiral Mile?" Drum looked up.

"It's a downward spiral of a course, gets you dizzy easily. Pukin' yer guts out all over the place! Man, sliding through the puke on ice make it even FASTER! Round…and round…and round…and round…and round…and round." Psymon kept on like that, spinning in circles before he just fell over onto the kitchen floor.

"Um…is he okay?" Mac leaned over him.

"…I dunno, poke him with a stick?" Zoe said, and turned to Drum, giving him a nice kiss. Yuri poked Psymon in the ribs with a frozen sausage link.

Mac turned around just in time to see Zoe and Drum kiss. "Aw DAMN man. I didn't need to see that. You are gonna make ME puke!"

"Puke?" Psymon blurted, sitting up, and begin spinning again. "Round…and round…and round…and round…and round…and round."

"...I'm going to the Trolley." Yuri ran, Mac followed, Zoe and Drum ran after them.

They could hear Psymon barf in the next room.

Rahzel walked by the running group. "What the…?" he looked in the kitchen.

"STARK! GO GET A MOP….DAMN!"

* * *

**_AN: I decided to end a chapter with a little comedy for once._**

_**I don't have much to say about this chapter. But I will repeat something.**_

_**I thought of this story concept, and story BEFORE SSX: On Tour was announced, so PLEASE do not waste me time telling me that there is already an SSX4 in a review. PLEASE.**_

_**Two more chapters left!**_

**_You know the drill, read and review_**.


	11. Change

_**AN:(Drum) Not much to say, I figured I should try hard as I can to wrap this chapter up in the before the month is over. This chapter is mainly going to be pretty short, we finish the Race, start a new one, and we check on Viggo!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Change**

Viggo rolled over in his bed. He had been here for three days already and had yet to even move. He was ashamed of himself, flat-out ashamed.

"Mr. Rollig? You have a visitor."

Viggo didn't roll over; he just waved the nurse away. The next thing he knew, the curtains were drawn and sunlight filled the room. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, looking around, and expecting to see Rahzel. Instead he only saw a tall white male who he had only seen at parties and on T.V.

"…Brodi?" Viggo winced at the sunlight.

"Lay back," Brodi said. Without looking at Viggo, he pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, reached into his bag, and pulled out a flask. "Drink."

Viggo looked at Brodi. The surfer usually had a gleaming smile, but today he looked grim and serious.

"…What is it?" Viggo looked at him, the left side of his face still bandaged from the frostbite.

"Drink," Brodi said again, thrusting the flask into his hand. Viggo took the flask and put it up to his nose. He could smell the thick stench of rum.

"…Why are you giving me this?" Viggo looked back at Brodi, "I don't want it."

Brodi laughed, "Sure you do. That's all you want, isn't it? I mean, that's why you are here…right?"

Viggo shook his head.

"You mean you aren't here just to get drunk? You mean you are here for a different reason?"

Viggo nodded, "I am here to race for SSX."

Brodi gave a laugh, "No, you aren't. From what I have heard, you haven't been doing much racing. You have been in and out of bars and parties."

Viggo tried to speak up, but Brodi kept talking.

"…Depressed." Brodi finally stopped, looking at Viggo.

Viggo looked down at his lap. "And since when is that any of your business?"

Brodi shrugged, "It's not, my friend. You do what you want to do with your life. I am simply here to help you change, if you want…and to warn you."

Viggo looked up at him, "Warn me of what? If I keep this up I will get fired?"

Brodi shook his head, "No."

Viggo raised an eyebrow.

"If you keep this up," Brodi spoke low, "Allegra won't want you."

* * *

J.P was sitting at the front of the Heli-plane, looking smug.

"I have NO idea how the hell he did that…" Griff pouted in the back.

"What, you mean how J.P came out of nowhere, smacked you, tackled Elise, jumped over Moby, spun around Allegra, and then shoved me to the side to win?" Nate chuckled, looking at his second place score.

"Exactly! I mean, I had this race WON! And out of nowhere Frenchie McGee over there decides he actually wants to win something for once."

Nate chuckled, "Get over it. Losing happens."

Griff looked over his shoulder to see Elise sitting at the back of the Heli-Plane, her headphones on as she listened to her M-comm.

"Speaking of losing…what's up with you and Elise?" Griff smirked.

Nate looked down. "Nuthin'. I don't know if what Eddie said was true or not, and I really don't care." Nate sounded like he didn't mean it.

"You don't mean that," Griff smirked, jabbing Nate in the side with his elbow. "You want her just as bad at Atomika and Eddie do."

Nate decided this was a prime time to change the subject, "What about you and Yuri, hmm? I haven't seen much of the couple I saw for the first three months of this circuit."

Griff shrugged, "We are busy. We have races back and forth, and Yuri plans on challenging Mac for his Snow God soon."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought they buried the hatchet?"

Griff shook his head, "Yeah, for about a week. Yuri walked in on Mac and Kaori going at it. Mac got pissed and threw a fit, and Yuri kicked him in the nuts."

Nate laughed, "When the hell did THAT happen?"

Griff was also laughing. "About two days ago."

Nate looked at Griff laughing. It reminded him of the old Griff, the Griff he used to remember. Nate then looked around the lobby of the plane. Everyone was minding their own business, so he made this his time to talk. "Griff, you never did tell me what happened to you."

Griff looked up at him, "What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"Nate, I'm growing up. I'm not 12 anymore. I'm not the sugar addict, video game-obsessed child I was last time."

"But why this image? You remind me of Psymon and I don't know if you ever noticed, but I don't like him too much," Nate said with worry threaded between his words.

Griff sighed. He didn't realize how Nate would take this. He turned to Nate and simply said, "It's just what I'm going through right now. This is what I'm into. Not much for you to do except understand that I'm growing up. I'm becoming more than just 'cute little Griffy'."

**

* * *

**

Viggo turned his head away. "What makes you think I care?" the younger blond asked.

"I can see your true feelings for that one special girl. You haven't yet realized the promise you two have with each other and I know you want it. The more you become this raging alcoholic, the further away she will run," Brodi told him, reading him like a book.

Viggo never looked at it like that. He knew he always wanted to get with Allegra but never really tried, and he never really questioned himself on that. He looked down and told Brodi, "It kinda feels like you opened the door for me."

"Sure, I've opened the door, but you still need to walk through it, though." Brodi looked at him. The man had potential to become a better person and a better man for Allegra.

"I really think I love this girl. She's not some random chick that I want to bone. This is the first girl I wanted to just hold and sit with. Can I change for her, Brodi?"

"That's not up to me."

**

* * *

**

Mac, Zoe, Psymon, Yuri, Drum, and Atomika all stood at the starting gates. They waved to fans, stretched, and of course teased the other competitors. "Zoe, I bet $20 I puke first," Psymon said.

She laughed at first and said jokingly, "You're on, playboy." She received a glaring look from Drum, so she blew him a kiss.

The lights hit red, yellow, 2nd yellow, 3rd yellow, then finally green when they began their descent down the mile-long spiral of a course. Drum took the lead with Zoe close behind and Psymon and Mac pushing each other about. Mac slipped and fell behind as Atomika caught close to Yuri, trying to push her down. She swung back at Atomika, only to hit Mac and sending flying down the center of the spiral, screaming the whole way down.

The young Yuri looked down and laughed but kept going. Psymon pushed her down, and she tripped up Atomika, who had fallen behind. Meanwhile, Drum and Zoe were neck-and-neck until Drum noticed a strip of ice. He turned to warn his girl but she wound up not seeing the ice in time, slipping on it and landing flat on her butt.

Psymon and Atomika jumped over her while Yuri just swerved around the punk girl. Atomika saw his chance to get by the Canadian and swung as hard as he could into his stomach. It took Psymon by surprise, but it wasn't enough to knock him down. Psymon clutched his stomach and took a swing, hitting Atomika in the face and putting him down. Yuri went to swerve around him too but leaned too far out. This sent her up the side, off the curve, and right through the middle. She faced the same fate as Mac.

Two down, four to go. The hit to Psymon was starting to get to him. Bending down a little further over his board, he threw up for the second time that day. Zoe saw it too late, slipped, and yes, landed in Psymon's puke. Atomika saw this and felt the need to puke on Zoe right there but held it down.

Drum and Psymon were neck-and-neck. Psymon knew he had to outrun the larger boarder; he couldn't just take him down. Drum, on the other hand, was looking for an opening to take down Psymon. Atomika felt a strong nudge. It was a chunk of ice that had landed on his board. Atomika picked it up chucked it at Psymon's head.

"Oww! Faggot!" Psymon said while turning around and rubbing his head. There it was! Drum swung at Psymon, hitting him in the head nice and hard. Psymon went down, tripping Atomika along the way. The poor American was underneath him. Psymon went to get up only to have Zoe run his legs over.

Psymon let out a powerful yell, signaling his pain. He squeezed Atomika's arm, making him yelp. Psymon pushed himself up and carried on, the DJ following. Drum crossed the finish line in first, Zoe in second, and Psymon in third. Drum supported Zoe so she could regain control of her vision.

The Canadian male stumbled over, dizzy as anything and holding his head. He then said, "Drum...you're...a big...…...stupid...head!" and fell onto his back. The three remaining racers laughed and began laughing even harder as Psymon turned over to throw up some more. He rolled back over, holding out one hand and wiping his mouth with the other hand. Zoe laughed and unzipped her pocket, pulled out a $20, and placed it in his greedy hand. Zoe then remembered his puke on her back. She was just about to pummel him when she realized that seeing him throw up was funny and forgiving enough.

**

* * *

**

**_A/N - This is the first chapter I've (CoLLiSiOn) written for the story, well most of it, Drum wrote the first two scenes. So what do you think? Should I stay, or does Drum gotta get rid of me? Heh, well let us know, and if you'd like to suggest anything or just say anything my AIM screen name is Canadianstiches or you can e-mail me at AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	12. Crash

_**AN: Howdy, kiddies. This is the first of the last two chapter of Second Heat. I will try to fit as much in these two as I possibly can. There will be a lot of character advancement this time around, so get ready for a lot of talking. Yeehaw.**_

_**Oh, just on a note. About 75 of Chapter 11 was written by Collision, an not me. She is still new at writing this story, so give her a wee bit of slack. For the most part, this chapter is written by me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12: Crash**

Psymon sat in the lobby, starring at Atomika, who sat across on the sofa, writing something down in his journal. Psymon had a confused look on his face as he scratched this head, he was thinking about something, he was confused.

Atomika didn't notice Psymon until he yelled.

"Yo, Atomika!" Psymon called out, causing Atomika to look up.

"What?" Atomika didn't even know WHY Psymon yelled his name, but he is sure it was for some silly or goofy reason.

"…Why DID you throw a fuckin' chunk of ice at my head?"

Atomika sat there, he didn't reply, he instead went back to writing in his journal.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Psymon threw a couch pillow at Atomika, this time getting his attention.

"Hey!" Atomika yelled, his shades falling off, "I threw it because I needed something to throw and someone to throw it AT. You were the closest."

Psymon cocked his head to the side, "So, you are pissed off that Tata McNipples was playing you the whole time."

Atomika shrugged, "I wouldn't say she was playing me…"

Psymon continued, interrupting him. "So, you throw a chunk of ice at a boarder's HEAD."

"Yell..sorta.."

"The head of…" Psymon picked up a copy of SSX Magazine, and read a quote,"…'the craziest frickin' boarder to ever tear up the circuit'"

Atomika shifted his eyes a bit, not putting his shades on yet. "…I guess…"

Psymon looked at Atomika, "So…you threw…A ROCK….AT MY HEAD…FOR NO REASON?"

Atomika nodded, "…Yep."

Psymon looked like he was about ready to explode, you could almost see the steam rising from him. "Okay, just checkin'." Psymon got up, and walked out of the lobby as if nothing happened.

Atomika sat there for a second, utterly confused.

"…What in the hell just happened?" before he could finish the thought a handfull of snow collided with the side of his face. Psymon could be heard cackling in the background.

* * *

Zoe was taking her fifth shower since she got back from Spiral Mile. Drum was sitting on her bed with Mac.

"…Man, do you even KNOW what happens when you fall of Spiral Mile?" Mac whined, he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, actually. You fall about 30 feet onto an air cushion, that dosen't hurt at all." Drum said, without even looking up from his M-Comm.

Mac looked a bit deflated, he was trying to play up that he might've gotten hurt, "Well…yeah…it hurt though! I mean, the plastic on those things is rough!" Mac pulled out his own M-Comm. "What ARE you lookin' at?"

Despite Drum having won his first actual race on the circuit, no one else seemed to notice it, most people were talking about the fact that Zoe had penguin slid into a puddle of Psymon juice. Or Atomika's ice chunk rampage.

"Oh snap! You won?" Mac checked out the current standings. "About time you finally won SOMETHING." Mac joked.

Drum gave him a bit of a shove, "Shut up. At least I didn't get pushed over by a little asian girl."

Mac's face got serious. "Not funny, man."

Drum noted Mac's hurt expression and changed the conversation quickly.

"You alright? I didn't mean to offend or anything." Drum said, not looking up for his M-Comm, instead checking out his next race.

"Nah, you didn't. I just don't like where things are going right now." Mac put his M-Comm away. "Yuri….her and Kaori are hanging out more and more." Mac shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, the girl who hates me hanging out with the girl who likes me? I don't want Yuri to rub off on K, you know what I mean?"

Drum nodded, "Yeah, but maybe Kaori might rub off on Yuri?"

Mac's eyes widened. "You mean Yuri might like me, too?"

Drum bopped Mac upside the head, "No! I meant maybe Yuri might see your good side? Not the crazy little wigger boy who tries a bit too hard to talk smack and pump his ego."

Drum smirked at himself. It took Mac a little bit to actually catch what Drum had said.

"Hey!" Mac shoved Drum, barely moving him. The bathroom door opened and out came Zoe, who was just in her towel, she didn't know Mac had came in.

"Drum, where in the hell did I put my black bra? The one with the red line." Zoe asked, not looking up to see the two of them.

Before Drum could speak, Mac was already speaking, imitating his voice.

"Oh, I sold it to your number 1 fan on Ebay. Easiest five-hundred bucks I have ever got."

Zoe looked up, only to see Mac.

"…."

Before Mac knew it, he was thrown into the hallway square on his ass. Landing right infront of Eddie.

"...What? A guy just can't sit in the hallway?"

Eddie rolled his eyes and kept walking. He didn't even feel like joking around with Mac today; he just wanted to get his Big Air over with. The faster he finished, the faster he could come back to the lodge.

That was until he turned the corner only to see Atomika.

Eddie's eyes lit a bit under his goggles. Atomika tried to avoid his glance a bit but kept walking forward nonetheless.

They were both walking down the hallway, almost like a game of Chicken on foot.

They finally met, bumping each other's shoulders hard. Eddie retaliated by pushing Atomika away, hard.

"Get out of my way!" Eddie snapped. Atomika just looked at him.

"Dude, if I had known about you and Elise, I would've never—" Atomika started, he wasn't all too surprised when Eddie cut him off.

"Save it. I don't even want to hear it." Eddie began to walk away.

Atomika had enough of this. "It's not MY fault you were too much of a chicken shit to make your move! You had your chance!"

Eddie stopped dead in his tracks. It was pretty much taking everything he had to keep himself from leaping at Atomika.

Atomika waited for a reply, but Eddie never gave one. Instead, Eddie walked away to the boardroom. Atomika knew he had gone too far.

* * *

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Psymon and Griff chanted.

Rahzel was panting hard, running through the lodge and trying to get to the source of the trouble.

When he got there, he saw the lobby almost in shambles.

Moby had a busted lip, Drum had a slightly-blacked eye, and Mac was out cold, Kaori standing over him.

Moby jumped at Drum, swinging his fists wildly and doing anything to connect with the giant's face. Drum held Moby off a bit, giving him a stiff elbow to the chin.

Rahzel and Nate jumped between the two before anything else could happen.

"What in the HELL is going on in here?" Rahzel looked to the both of them, waiting for one of them to come up with an answer.

"Well?"

No one spoke. Everyone just sort of shifted around nervously.

"No one wants to speak up? Fine. All events are suspended until I find out what happened here." Rahzel was about to walk away before he felt Kaori tugging at his coat.

"What?"

"…I…I saw the whole thing." Kaori whispered.

Rahzel looked around. "Simmons, Stark, Logan. You get the next two days off if you clean this mess up."

He motioned Kaori to come with him. She followed him to his office; no one besides Psymon had ever actually been to Rahzel's office. It was sort of like going to Oz. His office was filled with rap trophies, microphones, and various pictures of the SSX stars. He sat behind his desk, motioning Kaori to sit in the plush chair in front of it.

"Okay, now tell me exactly what happened."

Kaori took a deep breath. "…Okay…"

* * *

**_(AN: This segment is a flashback)_**

Drum sat at the table, looking over his rider ranking on his M-Comm. Naturally, he wasn't all too high, but at least he had finally made a bit of a mark. He noticed that he was still well behind most of the SSX riders. The only one he was above was Viggo, due to his suspension.

"Will you stop looking at that thing? Geez, it's not going to get any higher the more you stare at it," Mac said, watching Drum from across the table. "The only way it's going to get better is if you go out there and whoop some ass on the slopes."

Drum nodded, "Yeah, I know. But still, it feels sort of good to finally win for once."

"Ya wish ya could say that when it came to the scales, dontcha?" a voice from behind Drum said, with a light chuckle tacked on.

Drum turned around to see who he expected, Moby.

"The fat jokes get really old after awh—"

Moby cut him off before he could finish. "It's going to be sad when ya little star snuffs out...when everyone stops feelin' sorry for ya because you are the new guy." Moby walked over to the counter, sitting up on it. "Because we all know that the only reason ya won that race is 'cause the vets felt sorry for ya."

Mac sat up out of his chair. "No way, man! He earned that win!"

Moby laughed, "Sure he did. Chicken Shit here, our #1 rider, was DQ'ed right at da start. Zoe and Psymon had thea own little vendetta goin' on. That left ya with Atomika and Yuri." Moby smirked, "I love Yuri ta death, but she ain't exactly vet material yet. And Atomika is just a lil' less of a poser than you."

Mac stepped up again; Drum had yet to say anything. "Man, dat shit is uncalled for! Atomika used to be your BOSS and now you are gonna dis him behind his back?"

Moby laughed. "Boss? That git was neva MY boss. Only reason he is down hea now because he got tired of wankin' to Elise on the camera, and decided to test out the real thing. Now sit back down and let me finish talkin'."

Mac was turning red in the face. Drum still looked a bit calm.

"And then thea's Zoe. Ya know, at first I was a bit sour that ya took her from me, but then I saw the light." Moby stood up. "She is doin' it outta pity." He smirked. "She knows dat you wouldn't last anotha yea here if ya didn't have at least one friend otha than Fraser."

Moby licked his lips, twisting them into a smile.

"She loved me. She pities you."

Before Moby could say another word, a dinner plate came crashing into the side of his head. Moby was shaken off balance for a second before he saw where the plate had come from. Mac was holding another in his hand, ready to throw it, too.

"OI! What the bloody FUCK is your problem?" Moby yelled, holding the side of his head and stumbling over towards Mac, drawing back to give him a hard punch to the face. Mac ducked before Moby could swing and thrusted the dinner plate into his gut.

Moby hunched forward a bit, letting out a bit of a grunt before bringing his knee up and slamming it right into Mac's head. Mac hit the ground like a dirty sack of rocks.

Moby stood back up. "Should mind ya own business, grommet." Moby turned around only to meet Drum's forearm. Moby was knocked flat onto his back.

"Oi! What is this, Pick on da Brit day?" Moby rolled over and stood up. Drum was busy trying to wake Mac. Moby picked up the dinner place that Mac had left and cracked it against Drum's head. At this point, Psymon and Griff ran in.

"Holy shit!" Griff yelled.

"HOLY FUCK!" Psymon followed.

Right in front of their eyes, they watched the fight unfold. It went from Drum and Moby slugging it out, to Drum literally throwing Moby through the kitchen table, and then to Moby almost breaking a chair against Drum's back.

"This is better than WRESTLING!" Griff yelled. He was sitting down at the broken table at this point, and Psymon was hovering over the microwave, waiting for his popcorn to finish.

Drum fell to his knees, grunting in pain before he stood up again. Moby ran at Drum full speed, knocking him onto his back, before he could punch him, though. Drum had drove his knuckle right into Moby's mouth, instantly busting his lip. Moby rolled off of Drum and tried to get back to his feet before Drum hit him hard in the back, and once again in the side.

Moby was heading towards the counter, no one knew what he was going for, nor would they find out. Rahzel had walked in at that moment.

* * *

Rahzel listened to Kaori retell the tale, robbing his chin.

"Is that all?" He asked Kaori, who hadn't looked up the entire time.

She just nodded, she knew deep down that Mac was going to be angry at her, but she had to do what she thought was right.

Rahzel nodded his head, "You can go now, Kaori"

Kaori almost knocked the chair over, she was so ready to get out of the office and check on Mac.

Rahzel leaned back in his chair, and sighed. He picked up the phone on his desk, dialed three numbers, and waited.

"Hello? Put me through to The Council. I need an appropriate punishment for three riders…"

* * *

Viggo and Brodi sat in the courtyard of the Mountain Peaks Hospital. Moby was still a bit blue in the face, but his mild frostbite was slowly going away.

"You aren't going to make me do some sort of 12 step program are you?" Viggo broke the silence.

Brodi laughed, "12 steps are not the way. I think you can handle it better than that. You aren't an alcoholic."

Viggo blinked, "Why do you say that?"

Brodi grinned, "Alcoholics don't get help."

Viggo thought about it, and nodded, "That's deep." Viggo looked at the local's snowboarding passed them. "When will I be able to get back on the slopes?"

Brodi looked around, Brodi hung up his own board after the Tricky Tour, he just lost the thirst for competition. "When you feel ready. Are you ready?"

Viggo shrugged, "I am ready to Snowboard, yeah….but I'm not ready to go back to the Lodge. I don't want to face her…not like this." Viggo ran his hands over his still bruised face.

"Then you will return when you feel ready." Brodi looked at the Sun. "Waiting a bit longer might work out a bit in your favor."

Viggo kicked some snow around with his foot. "How so?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Brodi said with a small chuckle.

Viggo thought about it, "What's WITH you and all of this deep stuff?"

* * *

The Lodge was abuzz with the news of the fight earlier, Zoe walked into an almost crying Kaori, a furious Yuri, and a positively giddy Psymon.

"Okay, what the fuck happened?" Zoe already heard the chatter.

"Drum and Mac fought Moby.", Yuri blurted out, Kaori giving her a shove.

"They what?" Zoe dropped her board, "Why?"

Psymon was still snickering, "Moby pushed all the right buttons, Wiggerboy went off and threw a plate at him, it all went downhill from there."

Zoe looked around, she didn't see Mac or Drum anywhere.

"Where are they now?"

Kaori, Psymon, and Yuri all looked at eachother.

"Rahzel called the three of them to his office about 15 minutes ago." Psymon said. "Haven't seen 'em since."

Zoe sat down, "Fuck. He is going to go and get himself suspended for real this time."

* * *

Allegra skidded to a stop as she crossed the finish line, Nate catching up to her, panting.

"Damn!" Nate shouted, "How the hell did you get down here before me?"

Allegra gave a half hearted shrug, "Shortcut."

Nate looked, and nodded. "Well, good race. Look's like I'll have to challenge someone else for their Snow God title." Nate shook Allegra's hand, and glided down towards the ski-lift.

Allegra smiled, weakly as Nate walked away.

When he was out of sight, she sighed and sat on the snow to unbuckle her board. She looked at the gold badge dangling below her neck. "…Yeah, challenge someone else."

At that moment, everyone's M-comm rang. Allegra was the first to pick hers up.

"This is Rahzel with breaking news from the SSX Circuit. Due to an accident between three riders, the SSX Council has handed down three separate punishments for Mac Fraser, Moby Jones, and Jordan Williams."

Allegra raised her eyebrow, "What accident?"

Everyone at the Lodge had their M-comms on, watching.

Zoe opened hers in time to see Drum's face on screen. "…Shit."

Rahzel took a slip of paper from his jacket, and read.

"We, the SSX Council have agreed that Mac Fraser, Moby Jones, and Jordan Williams shall be punished. The following punishments have been handed down to them…"

* * *

_**AN: I am SUCH a cruel man! **_

_**Sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger, but the next chapter is the FINAL chapter of Second Heat. I should be out later this month, or early January, after that, a small break, and SSX Snow Gods: Final Lap will begin.**_

_**You know the drill, read and review.**_


	13. Crime and Punishment

_**AN: Here it is. The moment you have all been waiting for. The final chapter of Second Heat. What will be the punishments? What will happen in this Chapter Finale? Only one way to find out.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this OBSCENELY LONG chapter.**_

_**I can't take all the credit for this one. C0llision helped me out A TON with this one. Even writing the opening for this chapter. My girlfriend(GASP!) Jis helped me a ton with my grammar and spelling, personally proofreading this BEAST of a chapter.**_

_**And finally, you all for nagging me NON-STOP to hurry up and finish.**_

_**Well, no use dragging this out any longer. Here it is!**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Crime and Punishment**

"Mac Fraser will be dropped five ranks for throwing the alleged plate. Jordan 'Drum' Williams is officially suspended from five future events for the assault of Moby Jones. Moby Jones will have a Snow God challenge against a rider of my choice. Moby is a repeat offender and has instigated it.

"The rider to race against Mr. Jones will be chosen later in the day. These punishments will take effect immediately. This is Rahzel signing out."

Zoe sat on the couch and closed her M-comm, holding it against her forehead, elbows on her knees. Why was Drum always getting into trouble? It was beyond her. She was supposed to compete against him in an upcoming event. She was really looking forward to it, too. She didn't even care about the other two males that were involved.

All Psymon heard was the Snow God challenge. If there was anything he wanted the most right now, it was this. To beat Moby AND have his Snow God badge? It was too good to be true. The madman would surely be doing a lot of praying during the next couple hours.

As for the others, they were surprised with some punishments and not others. There were many differing opinions over the fairness of each punishment, but as for the three boys themselves, of course it was all unfair.

Mac wanted to remain the best. That's what he was known for; that's why people loved him and looked up to him. Being number one made him feel like he was invincible, the strongest, basically the alpha male. Now to have it all taken away and to have Yuri laugh in his face yet again delivered a crushing to Mac's ego.

Drum wasn't too shaken by the punishment as much as he will be by Zoe. She'll be so pissed. He hated disappointing people like that. He just wanted to live through her "onslaught" and board another day.

Moby was completely pissed off. He was given the chance to lose his Snow God pass to anybody! So what if this has happened before? He didn't even start the damn fight! If he lost his precious golden pass, it would be the end of the world to him. All his pride would be choked by the hands of another rider, not to mention the ridicule he would receive from that fat disgrace of a human. From that minute forward, he vowed to himself not to lose.

Mac was in his room having a positive fit, throwing his CDs around and kicking his stereo. Kaori was sitting outside; she was afraid to go in and face him. Allegra finally returned to the lodge, snow falling from her hair. She saw Kaori sitting outside of Mac's room.

"What are you doing out here?" she started to say. She looked down to see that Kaori was crying a bit.

"...Kaori...you...alright?" Allegra sat her board against the wall, looking down at her. Kaori looked up with red puffy eyes. Mac could be heard cursing from the other side of the door.

"He is going to be so mad..." Kaori sniffled. "I...I got him in trouble. It's my fault he isn't..." Kaori suddenly fell back. The door opened from right behind her, and Mac came out, positively fuming. Mac looked down at Kaori and, for the first time ever, had a look of utter disgust on his face. He simply walked past the two girls.

"I might as well go do a challenge, seeing as now I have to get my rank back up. I WONDER why that might be," Mac said out loud; of course he was talking to Kaori.

Allegra looked at the two. Kaori closed her eyes, even more tears gushed down her face as she took off down the hall. Allegra looked back at Mac, walked down the hallway behind him, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, she didn't deserve that!" Allegra yelled at him. Mac turned around, throwing her arm off of his shoulder.

"Why don't you just stay the fuck out of our business?" Mac snapped. Allegra could see that his voice was shaky. He had been crying as well.

Allegra raised her voice a little more. "Hey! She did what she thought was right! Would you rather want her to cheat to keep you at the top of the mountain or follow her heart to do what's right?"

Mac looked up at Allegra. She was still taller than him by a bit. "Oh? Like YOU have any room to talk to ME about relationships! You sat there and let a CHEATER get up on you while your best friend tried to set shit straight. Did YOU follow you heart? HUH? That's what I thought." Allegra opened her mouth to say something, but Mac cut her off. "Now, get the FUCK out of my face and mind your own business!" Mac yelled, turning around, heading out, and grabbing his board off of the rack.

Allegra just stood there. As much as she wanted to smash Mac's face in, she knew she couldn't. Mac was right: Allegra had no room to try and tell another couple how to work out their disputes. On top of all of that, she was pretty sure another fight was the last thing Rahzel wanted to hear about tonight.

* * *

Brodi walked into Viggo's room. He held a long package behind his back. Viggo was looking out of the window, drinking out of a flask. 

Brodi dropped the package, "Viggo? What are you drinking?"

Viggo grinned and turned, he tossed Brodi the flask. Brodi caught it and took a wiff of it.

"Carrot Juice?" Brodi turned his nose up a bit.

Viggo nodded, "I like the taste. Sort of bitter, kind of like alcohol." Viggo walked to the bed, his face was looking a lot better. "Did you hear about what just happened at SSX?"

Brodi nodded as he layed the package on the bed, "Yep, Rahzel wants me to go back to the Lodge and mediate. I'm going to be leaving soon."

Viggo sighed, looking a bit dejected. "So, when will you be back?" he sat on the edge of the bed. Brodi grinned, "It dosen't matter. I just checked you out of here. You have been cleared to return to The Lodge, and you will take place in the race down The Summit."

Viggo did a double-take. "Wait, I have a race? The Summit is like, the bunny hill of SSX!" Viggo was getting a bit red in the face.

Brodi tore a long chunk of wrapping out of the package, revealing Viggo's new snowboard. "Well, after this rehab, did you think The Council was going to put you on The Throne vs Psymon?"

Viggo let out a small chuckle, "Nah, even though vs JP would've been nice…."

Brodi slapped Viggo on the back, "Come on, pack your bags. Let's get out of here. I have a funny feeling we are missing a lot at The Lodge."

* * *

A ski boot smashed into the wall, Drum barely ducking under it. 

"You. Fucking. MORON!" Zoe lugged another boot, tossing it at his head. This one hit Drum square in the shoulder. Drum flopped onto the bed, "OW!"

"You just HAD to go FUCK up everything, huh? I mean. Really! You were JUST starting to get on the good side of the circuit, hell, you weren't BOTTOM RANK anymore, and what happens? You get SUSPENDED, which is going to drop you just above Viggo!" Zoe fumed, hobbling around the room looking for something else to throw at the big lug.

"Will you just CALM. THE FUCK. DOWN—OW!" Drum yelled, before a book collided with his leg.

"Geez, can't you just NOT get in a fight, or NOT be the center of attention just ONCE?" Zoe looked around for something new to throw, but gave up after all she found was a bed.

"Hey, it's not like I TRY this. Moby started it. I didn't throw a punch until he hit Mac." Drum sighed, rubbing his leg.

"Mac hit HIM." Zoe blurted, sitting across from him.

"Either way, for once I didn't start this. And, I can get my rank back up. I just need to win some harder races. It's not that big of a deal."

Zoe sighed, putting her leg up. "I just wished for once we didn't have to have some giant Earth shattering problem appear."

"Like I said, it's not like it was my fault. Besides, I got off a lot easier than Mac and Moby." Drum looked over, Mac still hadn't come back yet, and Kaori was still a wreck.

"So what? It could've easily gotten worse. Just…stop fuckin' up so much." Zoe sighed, "If you want to bring your rank up, you need to do some serious shit. Why don't you go for someone's status?"

Drum blinked, "…Like?"

Zoe grinned a bit, "How about…Moby?"

"No. No. No. Absoulutely out of the question. The last thing I need is to listen to him talk even MORE shit. I'm going to stay as far away from HIM as I possibly can, end of story," Drum laid back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. "Plus, I am sure he is already worried enough, considering he dosen't know who his Snow God challenger is going to be."

* * *

Eddie slid into the Lodge, holding a nice medal around his neck. "That's right. EAT IT UP! Who just got Gold on Style Mile? Who? EDDIE, that's who!" 

Griff shouldered past Eddie, who was hamming up his victory. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. If my binding didn't break, I would've eaten your ass." Griff plopped on the couch with JP stalking in after him, not even wanting to wear his measily bronze medal. Before JP could sit down, however, he noticed that Allegra's board was missing from the rack. He shook it off.

"Booyah, this week is PERFECT! We get good entertainment, we get good races, I gold, we get-"

"Elise?" Griff butted in, smirking. He knew he had struck a still-sensitive nerve.

Eddie snapped right out of his blissful celebration and snapped his gaze at Griff. "Watch your mouth, twerp."

Griff shrugged and whippEd out his M-Comm, no doubt to text message Yuri, who had just left for a race qualifier.

Eddie didn't want to let Griff ruin his moment, so he decided to go get changed and head into Metro City for a nice REAL celebration. He walked down the hallway to his room, but when he passed Elise's, he heard a loud thud. Eddie knew what was going on, but he couldn't let himself walk further down the hall. He approached the door, and cracked it open to see exactly what he had expected.

Elise and Atomika had made up.

In fact, they were deep IN the process of making up.

Eddie didn't even bother to make his presence known. He silently shut the door and walked down the hall, bypassing his room completely. He was headed straight to Rahzel's office.

Eddie laid his board outside the door and knocked three times.

"Come in!" Rahzel yelled. Eddie walked in and calmly took off his goggles.

"Eddie, what's up? Need clearance to head to Metro?"

"No, actually…" Eddie tried to speak, but his throat was dry.

"Hm?" Rahzel said, looking over a couple of contracts.

Eddie swallowed. "I quit."

* * *

Moby was sitting in his rented car that was parked in front of a bar in Metro. He didn't dare go into the bar; he didn't feel like seeing his fans. Instead, he sat in the front seat, taking a drag off his cigarette and flicking the ashes out the window. He had his M-Comm sitting square in front of him. Any minute now, he knew he would receive word on who exactly his big mystery Snow God Challenger was. Knowing the Council, they would throw a curve ball and pit him against someone he'd never think of, like Kaori or JP. But he knew what they were going to do. He knew he was going to get Zoe. 

"Hurry up," Moby seemed to talk to himself, almost willing the M-Comm to ring. It didn't. Moby still couldn't believe he was being forced to put his gold on the line because of that little shit Mac and that whale-of-a-human Drum.

Before Moby could get another thought out, his M-Comm began to ring off the hook.

Moby chucked his cig as far as he could, scrambling to snatch his M-Comm.

"'Ello?"

"Moby? Hey, it's me, Yuri."

Moby sighed, not out of relief, but out of frustration. "What do you want?"

Yuri paused on the other line. She was a little taken aback by his tone. "Just seeing if you were okay, that's all. We all heard the news-"

"I know, everyone and thea bloody mother heard the news. What's ya point?" Moby cut her off.

"I was just going to let you know…that…well, I'll be there rooting for you, no matter who you face. I know it might not seem like you have a lot of friends left here, but you were one of the few people who took me in when I was new. I want to be there for you, too."

Moby could almost gag at the sickenly sweet mush that was coming from this girl.

"Look, I've got a lot on my mind. I appreciate ya concern, but right now, I just need to concentrate on what rider I'll be facin', alright?"

Yuri began to talk again. "But-"

"No buts. Don't call back until I come back to the Lodge, alright? I am sure Griff has something he needs you for," Moby spat at the girl.

"…Fine, I'll see you later, then. Bye." Yuri replied, a bit hurt.

Moby didn't even say bye; he just hung up the phone. As soon as it sunk in, he instantly regretted his decision to blow her off. He know that deep down, if he couldn't get Zoe back, Yuri really was his only friend.

He put his head in his hands and leaned against the steering wheel. He gave one last futile look up at his M-Comm.

"Hurry up."

Yuri stood at the starting gate for her qualifying race. Normally SSX races include 6 or 7 competitors, but this one was different. This was part of a tournament the Council wanted. The winner would get an obligatory shot at a Snow God of their choice. This race was only between Yuri and Nate.

Nate stood three slots down from her, strapping himself in. "Everything okay?"

Yuri didn't answer. She instead slid up to the starting gate and pulled down her goggles, which weren't hers. They were a pair of black- and purple-tinted goggles that Griff normally wore.

Red.

Yellow.

Green.

They both took off, Yuri digging out in front first. The track was nothing more than the Peak 2 Backcountry, a place that Nate was very familiar with. But Yuri had a few tricks up her sleeve. She kept her lead, making sure to spray snow back at Nate whenever she could. She knew most of the shortcuts, and taking a grind on a hollowed-out log saved her a few precious minutes and helped to extend her lead. Or so she thought.

To her disbelief, she saw Nate in front of her, casually sailing along the snow like this was something he did daily.

Nate looked back at Yuri and grinned; she was good, but he just knew the course better. Coming up was one of Peak 2's biggest problems: the waterfall. Most riders make it easy on their own and just take the grind around it, but Yuri knew that if she was indeed going to win this race, she had to do something a bit more risky.

Yuri leaned into the mountain for speed. She could see Nate readying to grind the first log. Instead of sticking to the course, she took a hard right, and began to travel up the side of one of the ridge walls, turning it into a makeshift ramp. Yuri closed her eyes, said a silent prayer, and jumped. She was attempting to jump over the waterfall.

She could feel the spray of the waterfall against her face, but she was afraid to open them. The last thing she wanted to see was the missed edge and the ensuing plummet to her doom.

Nate saw Yuri in the air. The sheer shock and awe of the spectacle caused him to coast to a stop.

"No…fuckin'…way."

Yuri finally gathered the nerve to open her eyes...she was going to make it! She didn't know what came over her, but she instinctively snatched her board out from under her, proceed to lay on it, and spun herself in a hard series of flips; The Lounge-About Spinster.

Nate saw her coming, and despite how incredible it was to watch, he HAD to win this race, no question about it. Before he could see her land, he took off again, but his momentum was killed due to him stopping.

Yuri landed the trick, a bit wobbily, but landed nonetheless. Coming off of such a high jump, her momentum was through the roof. It was all a matter of time, and gravity, before Yuri overtook Nate. She not only overtook him, however, but she completely blew him away. She finished the race a full thirty seconds before him.

Yuri slid to an uncomfortable stop, landing on her knees. She pulled Griff's goggles off and panted hard. For the first time, she had a chance to feel exactly how fast her heart was beating. Nate coasted behind her and gave her a pat on the back.

"Welp, looks like you move on, kiddo," Nate tipped his hat. "You earned it." Nate stepped out of his board and headed to the trolley. "…You coming?"

Yuri gulped hard and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm coming…" Yuri stood up, still a bit wobbly. She was holding onto Griff's goggles tightly. She wasn't afraid…she…she was happy.

* * *

"You QUIT?" Razhel said, taken waaay aback. "What do you mean, you quit?" 

Eddie was in his room now, packing his bags. "Exactly that. I quit, man. I can't take this crap anymore. Not good for my soul." Eddie didn't look up; he was packing his fourth suitcase full of Hawaiian shirts.

"But after Atomika went out of his way to get you back into SSX? The Council was going to hand your shot over to Nate's little brother, Tyson."

Eddie looked up and simply said, "Fuck Atomika."

Rahzel had never heard Eddie cuss before, let alone say 'fuck.'

"...I see what this is about," Rahzel leaned against the wall. "Look, I wish you all would learn that you are here to snowboard and entertain, not be friends or to hook up. I have too many problems on my plate stemming from inter-roster relations. You are all adults here…well, most of you. In any regard, ACT LIKE IT." Rahzel was visibly losing his temper.

"Look, I told you, this just isn't good for my soul, man. I can't be around this kind of stuff and still be the same old Eddie they know and loved back from Tricky. Just not gonna happen," Eddie sighed, zipping up his suitcase. "I made a mistake coming back. This isn't like it was on Tricky."

Rahzel had enough of this. He turned to walk out the door, but before he left, he stopped and turned around. "You quit, and all you will be doing is proving to Elise that you don't deserve her. Think about that." Rahzel turned and left Eddie in his room.

Rahzel barely got down the hall before his M-Comm rang. "Hello?"

"Rahzel, it's me."

Rahzel stopped. It was a member of the Council.

"…Yeah?"

"We have decided who Moby will face."

"Who?"

"Eddie."

"…Well, you see, there is a problem with that. Eddie just resigned from SSX."

"He what?"

"He quit. I tried to make him stay, but he just doesn't want to be here."

"I see. Well, we have no choice but to go with our back-up."

"And who is that?" Rahzel said, waiting.

* * *

Psymon looked at his M-Comm. He had quite possibly the biggest grin on his face ever. 

"Goddamn, I love the Council."

"Moby must be shitting the BIGGEST brick in existence!" Zoe laughed. She thought she was going to be put against Moby, but it looks like the Council wanted to make it a real punishment. Drum was asleep. It had been one of the longest days ever, and he didn't feel like letting it drag on even more.

"Doesn't matter if he shits fish 'n chips. All that matters is that I am going to walk out tomorrow with TWO Snow God passes."

Meanwhile, Kaori was sitting on the top patio. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. All she did was do the right thing, and now Mac hated her because of it. She didn't know what to do. Her M-Comm rang with the message that tomorrow at noon, Psymon would face Moby in a Snow God challenge, but she didn't care.

Kaori wiped her face; the tears hurt because it was so cold outside. She shivered before she felt a blanket wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Mac, for once without his beanie.

"…Mac?" Kaori squeaked, sniffling.

Mac didn't talk; he just nodded and sat down next to her. She could see his eyes were a bit puffy as well.

"Look, I know...what you did was the right thing. I started the fight. I should've gotten punished," Mac started to say, but for once in his life, he actually couldn't find the words. "I…I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I am sorry for that, but…you shouldn't have just flat-out went to Atomika. I know it was the right thing to do, but it jeopardized my chance to be number one." Mac felt a twinge of guilt as he spoke. Kaori just sat there, studying his face.

"You…want me to lie?" Kaori asked, bundled up.

"No, not lie. Just…I don't know, warn me. I am fine with you telling the truth, doing what is right, but just…make sure I know first. That way, I can prepare for it a bit better…or something," Mac shrugged. He had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, but he knew deep down that it must've made some sense on some level because Kaori wasn't crying anymore. She was giving him a bit of a smile.

Kaori leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Mac would've blushed, but his cheeks were already red enough from the stinging cold air. He decided to kiss her back as a final snow flurry blew across the roof.

Back inside, Allegra was pacing back and forth in her room. Her headphones were blaring, and her mind was swimming. On one hand, she did have genuine feelings for JP, but on the other, Viggo was her best friend. Could she have the same feeling she had for JP for Viggo as well?

She had no idea what she was thinking. She knew eventually she would have to face Viggo. Eventually, he would return to the Lodge, and it would be just like they left off. She got frustrated with herself and threw her headphones at the closet. Then, she saw something twinkle as the light from the room hit it.

"…What the hell is that?"

She walked closer to the object. When she got close enough, she realized exactly what it was: a bottle.

Allegra looked at it. She knew it had to be Viggo's; this was his room, after all. She grabbed the bottle and lifted it. It was a bottle of Canadian Whiskey.

Allegra looked at it, and she instantly saw that this is what made Viggo become what he had become. She knew this was her fault; he turned to the bottle because of her. She wanted to dump the liquid out and break the bottle, but she couldn't.

She unscrewed the top and took a small sip. It stung her mouth, and it didn't taste all that good. "Ugh…" Allegra went to put the bottle down, but instead she had a second thought. She put it to her lips again, this time taking a much deeper swing.

* * *

Moby was driving back to the Lodge; he could feel his blood boiling. Of course he had gotten the message of who his opponent was going to be, and he was NOT happy about it. 

"What the fuck…give me a go at PSYMON for Chrissakes!" Moby swerved into the parking lot of the Lodge where all cars were to be returned. He stormed up to the door and pushed it open.

He was chest-to-chest with Psymon Stark.

Moby squinted behind his shades. "Move."

Psymon had his telltale grin on. It was 3AM, and he was the only person still awake. "Mornin', sunshine."

Moby kept his gaze cold, still staring at him. "I said, move."

Moby tried to step aside Psymon, but Psymon stepped to the side, staying in his way.

"Stark, I don't have TIME for ya shit roight now! MOVE!" Moby raised his voice, not enough to wake the others, but definitely enough to make Psymon's grin get even wider.

"Why? What are you in such a hurry to do...go to Rahzel? Try to get your opponent changed? What's wrong with going against widdle ol' Psymon?" Psymon pouted his lips.

Moby didn't answer; instead, he tried to get by Psymon again.

"Oooh, I know what it is," Psymon said, finally letting Moby pass. "I forgot…I know your little secret," Psymon smirked, his back to Moby's back.

Moby gulped. Psymon hit the nail right on the head. "So?"

"You are afraid, say, if you win, I might decide to spill the beans, which would rightly fuck up your SSX career, wouldn't it?" Psymon chuckled.

Moby turned to look at Psymon. "What makes you think they'd believe YOU, huh? Rahzel hates you, and The Council only gave ya Snow God Status out of pity. They'd be betta off believing Elise."

Psymon's smirk got even wider, something that Moby thought wasn't possible. Psymon whipped out his M-Comm and hit play. It played back everything Moby had just said.

"That's why they'd believe me, MATE," Psymon gushed.

Moby could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He felt as if the room was spinning.

"…So, what? Ya want me ta throw the race so you can win?" Moby sighed.

Psymon's smile immediately turned into a grim frown. "No. I want you to bring everything you've got to the table. This is just a back-up in case you cheat," Psymon looked over at his board. "...Or if my board mysteriously gets fucked up overnight. Do you catch my drift?"

Moby nodded.

"Good boy. You should get some sleep. We have a race in a few hours," Psymon walked past him, up to his room.

Moby stood in the Lobby, alone. He was in quite a predicament. He could also hear a Heliplane landing just outside of the Lodge.

"What the...?" Moby walked over to see what was going on. He saw Eddie, dragging his suitcases up the the Heliplane, putting them in one by one. Before Moby knew it, the plane was lifting off, taking Eddie with it.

Eddie sat against the cold seat, looking at the lights of Metro City. His M-Comm began to give a warning that he was flying out of range of the network. The M-Comm gave one final warning beep before fizzling out completely. Eddie sighed, looking out of the window. He could see a truck driving up towards the Lodge.

"Who the hell is that?"

Viggo was leaning against the window of the truck, looking outside at the Heliplane and the snow flurries rushing up around them. He took a swig from his flask.

"Who the hell is THAT?"

Brodi looked up for a second and shrugged. "No idea. Probably just a patrol run...doesn't matter. Tomorrow you get to finally get back in the race. I hope you don't mind me dropping you off so early?"

Viggo laughed, "I just want to be back in my own bed. Those hospital beds suck something awful."

They pulled up to the door. Viggo got out; he could see everyone was asleep, so he just headed straight to his room...

...only to see Allegra passed out on his bed.

"…Okay…" Viggo looked at her. He didn't want to bother or move her, so he just decided to sleep on the Lodge couch.

Viggo closed the door, and the sound made Allegra shoot up out of the bed. She let out a hearty burp and rubbed her now red eyes.

"Huh…?" She looked around and didn't see anyone. She laid back down, feeling something pressing against her back. "Ow…" She pulled the almost empty whiskey bottle from the sheets. Without a second thought, she downed the last bit and laid back down.

Viggo made himself cozy on the couch, trying to lay in a position that didn't hurt so much. He knew he should be angry that Allegra was sleeping in his bed, but Brodi taught him just to simply let things go. When he woke up tomorrow morning, he was going to be a new man: a new man without Allegra.

* * *

Elise rolled over onto Atomika's chest. She was tired, but she felt great. She could hear the little snores Atomika gave every couple of minutes, but despite her feelings…she felt a bit guilty. Was she using Atomika, or did she really have genuine feelings for him? And what about Eddie? 

Elise sighed, sitting up and putting on one of Atomika's shirts. She decided, if anything, she was at least going to smooth things out with Eddie, even if it was 4:30 AM. Elise cautiously walked down the hall, not trying to make a sound. She came to Eddie's room and gave a light knock.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

She finally gave the door a little nudge, and it swung open fully.

Eddie was gone. His room was empty.

"What…?" Elise looked around. There was nothing of Eddie's in the room. None of his shirts, none of his posters, none of anything.

"Where…?" Elise scrambled. She looked around some more, but Eddie was gone.

"He quit."

Elise turned around, only to see Rahzel with a cup of coffee.

"He what?"

"He quit." Rahzel took a sip. It seemed like he didn't care much for sleep either.

"…Why?" Elise said. She sounded like she was choking back tears.

"Why do you think?" Rahzel took another sip and walked off. "Get to bed. You have a race tomorrow."

Elise stood there, stunned. Eddie was gone.

And it was her fault.

* * *

As the night went on, everyone had a small aura of excitement. 

Griff and Yuri felt different. They felt older and in love. Yuri almost watched Griff grow up overnight, from this snotty little brat she had to share a room with, to this obnoxious teenager she might want to share her life with. Griff knew he had changed. Was his change for the better? He didn't know yet, but he knew that people were taking him seriously. He wasn't "Little Bouncy Griff" anymore.

Nate, as usual, felt indifferent. Sure, he had a small thing for Elise, but it was nothing to get his boxers in a bunch about. He was here for one thing and one thing only: he was here to race. Period. All of the drama could wait until he was King of the Mountain.

JP was confused. On one hand, he knew why Allegra was angry at him. On the other, he just couldn't figure out, for the life of him, why any girl wouldn't fall head over heels for him at first sight!

Allegra didn't feel much like anything; her mind was swimming. Was she drunk or just imagining it? Either way…she liked the feeling. She liked the feeling a lot.

Viggo was happy to be back. He would be a new man come sunrise. No more petty drama and love triangles for him. He would get his rank back. Then, he would show everyone what is what…when he took Allegra's Snow God Status.

Elise was crushed. On one hand, she did have deep feelings for Atomika…about as deep as her bed. She had pretty much given up on Nate; he wasn't interested, and she didn't like to waste her time. But, Eddie...Eddie was her friend. She might not have loved him romantically, but she loved him like a brother, and now he gave up his career over her.

Atomika was stressed. The jump from being a radio DJ to being a full-time snowboarder was definitely taking its toll. Watching everything from Radio BIG was completely different from living it. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, but he wanted to prove the skeptics wrong. And he knew the only way he could do that is if he got Snow God Status.

Mac and Kaori felt…well, they felt secure. They knew apart, they were a mess. Mac knew that he was lost for words without Kaori; Kaori knew that, without Mac, SSX just wasn't as fun as it should be. But they both knew that eventually, one of them would have to challenge the other. Could their love overcome it?

Psymon felt like he was in-between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he was in prime position to become the top-ranked rider in the circuit, being the only person to hold TWO Snow God passes. But how much longer could he go not telling the truth? He was getting a kick out of making Moby sweat, but he knew, sooner or later, the truth would have to come out. Whether he said it, or Moby, only time would tell.

Drum was excited about getting a new start. Now that he was better, he would be able to climb up the ranks even faster this time. Moby was still a threat to him, a big one, but why sweat something like that? He was here for SSX, not for Moby. If Moby wanted a problem, he could bring it on; Drum wasn't backing down.

Zoe was excited that the Moby chapter of her life was almost coming to a close. She felt secure with Drum; she felt good around Drum. Even if he did result in her breaking her leg, she knew that there was something special.

Moby was worse off. He felt alienated, alone, lost. The only friend he had left on the circuit was Yuri, and he had even been blowing her off. And for what? A chance to get back at Drum? Yeah, the chance to get back at the person who was single-handedly making his fourth year on the circuit a living hell. After he finished with Psymon, he was going for Drum.

* * *

_**

* * *

AN: There you have it folks. The end of SSX Snow Gods: Second Heat. I hope you enjoyed the finally chapter. Here is some stuff to look forward to in the final part of the Snow God's trilogy. Snow Gods: Final Lap.**_

_**More Snow God Challenges. Including the final confrontation of Drum and Moby.**_

_**Drama****, and lots of it. Well Eddie return? Well Elise continue to play Atomika? What about Allegra and her almost new found addiction? Now that Viggo is clean and sober, it would suck for Allegra to travel his beaten path.**_

_**Romance. Drum and Zoe. Griff and Yuri. Kaori and Mac. Even some new couples might bud.**_

_**New Characters. What exactly were those contracts Rahzel had? Could there be even MORE new blood on the SSX Circuit? Maybe a replacement for Eddie? Who knows.**_

**Will Zoe find out the truth?**

**Will Moby lose his SG Status?**

**Will Viggo stay sober?**

**Will Mac return to the top?**

**Who will be the NEW Snow God?**

**Will Drum and Zoe FINALLY do it? **

_**All of these questions and more will be answered in the final chapter of the Snow God's Trilogy.**_

_**SSX Snow Gods: Final Lap.**_

_**Coming Fall/Winter of 2006.**_

_**And finally, you all know the drill.**_

_**Read n Review.**_

_**Drum Kero, signing off.**_


End file.
